Deseos Ocultos Entre Los Zombis
by VictoriousGlee4Ever
Summary: Bueno soy muy mala en los "summary" el fic es sobre amor, zombis, victorious, algo de icarly. Hay Jori & Catrina. Si les gusta o quieren darme ideas dejen un Reviews o algo :)
1. Piloto

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Era otro día normal en Hollywood Arts, Beck y Jade tenían otra pelea de textos, Robbie era humillado por Rex, mientras Cat contaba anécdotas locas sobre su hermano y por último yo y Andre comíamos una ensalada y terminábamos la obra de Sikowitz, creo que Andre es la única persona que puede llegar a ser normal en esta escuela, aunque estar rodeadas de locos inofensivos en algo divertido.**_

_**-Vega, que estas haciendo?-pregunto Jade dejando de lado su "discusión" con Beck.**_

_**-Oh solo terminábamos la obra...-no termine de hablar ya que Jade me interrumpio.**_

_**-Aburrido!-dijo volviendo a pelear con Beck.**_

_**-Hola cachetona-dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de mi.**_

_**-Steven, que haces aquí?-dije muy sorprendida al verlo.**_

_**-Bueno ahora estudio aquí-dijo algo sonrojado.**_

_**-Porque no me llamaste o algo?-dije aun sorprendida.**_

_**-No lo se, bueno porque te quedas allí, no vas a abrazar a tu amigo?-dijo abriendo sus brazos.**_

_**-Claro que si!-dije muy emocionada por volver a verlo.**_

_**-Hueles a frutos rojos, me gusta-dijo olfateando mi cabello.**_

_**-Esto es raro, bien chicos el es Steven Carson, Stiv ellos son Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck y Jade-dije señalando a cada uno de ellos.**_

_**-Oye muñeca, te olvidaste del chico sexy!-grito Rex.**_

_**-Oh el muñeco pervertido de allí es Rex-dije sin mucho interés.**_

_**-Seré pervertido pero te gusta, morena-dijo Rex.**_

_**-Robbie guarda a Rex-dijo Beck dejando de lado su pelea con Jade.**_

_**-Bueno, como conoces a Tori?-pregunto Andre sacando ese pequeño momento incomodo con Rex.**_

_**-Estudiamos juntos en Sherwood High School y era mi novia-dijo Stiv sentándose junto a mi.**_

_**-Porque terminaron?-pregunto Robbie interesado por la respuesta.**_

_**-No se porque fue exactamente-dijo Stiv confundido.**_

_**-Fue por algo estúpido sin sentido-dije recordando como terminamos.**_

_**-Oh si, fue esa tarde que Tom te dejo encerrada en el closet-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-Ahora que lo pienso eso fue algo gracioso-dije soltando unas risas.**_

_**-jajaja recuerdo como estabas cuando te encontramos, sigo pensando que te veías muy sexy con ese bikini-dijo con un tono gracioso.**_

_**-Dejemos ese tema para otro día, cual es tu próxima clase?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema.**_

_**-Es con un tal Sikowitz...-dijo revisando sus horarios.**_

_**-Oh esa es nuestra próxima clase, Tori esteras con tu novio!-grito Cat emocionada.**_

_**-Cat ellos ya no están juntos-le explico Beck a Cat.**_

_**-Sera mejor ir a clase-dije levantándome rápidamente.**_

_**-Bueno días chicos, alguien vio mis cocos?-pregunto Sikowitz entrando por la ventana.**_

_**-Lo tienes en tu mano cabeza de coco-dijo Jade sentándose en el lugar que iba a tomar Stiv.**_

_**-Gracias Jade... Oh veo que hay un nuevo cerdo en el corral!-grito Sikowitz refiriéndose a Stiv-Como te llamas, cual es tu talento y que talla de ropa interior usas-pregunto Sikowitz.**_

_**-Bueno, me llamo **_**_Steven Carson, no tengo un talento solo se cantar, bailar, actuar y toco instrumentos como, batería, guitarra, piano, flauta y armónica... Oh y puedo tocar mi nariz con mi lengua-dijo muy entusiasmado._**

_**-Vaya, nunca vi a alguien que pueda tocar su nariz con su lengua, puedo mostrarnos?-dijo Sikowitz restando importancia a la clase.**_

**_-Sikowitz estamos en clase!-grito Jade enojada._**

_**-Oh claro, Tori y Jade al escenario, Steven... tu quédate allí-dijo bajando del pequeño escenario.**_

_**-Bien y ahora que cabeza calva?-dijo Jade cruzando sus brazos.**_

**_-Tori y Steven son una pareja feliz y Jade tu eres la ex novia loca de amor por Tori-dijo Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco._**

**_-Que debemos hacer?-pregunto algo confundida por su explicación._**

_**-Tori y Steven actúen como una pareja feliz y tu Jade como la ex novia loca de amor que quiere de regreso a Tori-explico este.**_

**_-Amor estoy muy feliz de que estes conmigo y no con esa loca!-dijo Steven entrando en su papel._**

_**-Robert, ella no esta loca-dije entrando a mi papel.**_

_**-Amor, te tuvo secuestrada en su casa durante un mes entero, solo para que te olvides de mi!-dijo ''Robert''**_

**_-Amelia! No, vuelve conmigo yo a ti te amo de verdad, mi amor por ti es sincero, este imbécil solo te causara dolor!-dijo Jade..._**

**_-Que haces aquí loca?-dijo "Robert"_**

**_-Vine por mi novia, tu no te la mereces! Amelia vuelve conmigo y prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo-dijo Jade tomándome por la cintura._**

**_-Peyton tranquila, yo te amo pero me das miedo-dije alejándome de ella. _**

**_-Oh vamos, no debes tenerme miedo, yo te amo eres la única persona que amor! Se que piensas que estoy loca, pero es por ti porque te amo y eres lo único que tengo!-dijo volviendo a atraparme entre sus brazos, sus fuertes y cálidos brazos que me hacen sentir en las nubes._**

**_-Deja a mi novia en paz!-dijo "Robert"_**

_**-No sin antes hacer esto-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, solo faltaban unos pequeños centímetros pero esa estúpida campana tuvo que sonar!**_

**_-Te salvo la campana Vega-susurro Jade sobre mi rostro dejándome embobada en su perfecta sonrisa._**

_**-Bien chicos, los veo mañana!-dijo Sikowitz saliendo por la ventana.**_

_**-Oigan quieren ir al Nozu?-pregunto Beck alcanzando mi bolso.**_

_**-Claro!-dijeron todos excepto yo y Stivi.**_

**_-Vega vienes o no?-pregunto Jade antes de salir junto con los demás._**

**_-Claro, Stiv quieres venir?-pregunto pero el niega con la cabeza._**

**_-Lo lamento cachetona pero debo volver a casa, mi motocicleta no se reparara sola... Oh y debo alimentar a Puffi-dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla-Adiós._**

**_-Adiós-dije caminando hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba Jade con los demás._**

**_-Idiota-oí susurrar a Jade antes de cerrar la puerta, acaso eso fue para mi?_**

* * *

**_Hola! Es mi primer fic, espero que les aya gustado :3 dejen reviews si quieren... Bye_**


	2. I like the beat of your heart

_***Narea Jade***_

_**Estaba en ''Nozu'' con Cat, Andre, Beck y Vega. Vi como esta última no apartaba la vista de su pearphone, de seguro esta hablando con ese idiota de Steven, bueno eso no me importa Vega no es mi amiga ni nada así que no me debe importar lo que haga.**_

_**-Jadey cantemos una canción!-grito Cat colgándose de mi cuello.**_

_**-Cat, me sueltas o te tiro por las escaleras!-grite furiosa llamando la atención de algunas personas.**_

_**-Pero... Tori, quieres cantar conmigo?-dijo Cat abrazando a Vega.**_

_**-Eh... Claro vamos-dijo Vega dejando su pearphone sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Iré al baño, Andre vienes?-dijo Beck levantándose de su lugar.**_

_**-Si hermano, creo que el té de la Mrs. Lee te llena la vejiga-dijo Andre poniéndose de pie.  
**_

_**Me quede viendo hacia el pequeño escenario en el cual estaban Cat y Vega al parecer eligiendo una canción, de pronto empieza a sonar el pearphone de Vega, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y empiezo a leer sus mensajes, no puedo creer que este idiota lleve menos de un día aquí y ya este tratando de seducir a Vega.**_

_**-Jade que haces?-me pregunta alguien detrás de mi.**_

_**-Solo... Veía esto-dije mostrando el pearphone de Vega.**_

_**-Es el de Tori, estas hurgando sus cosas privada?!-me dice algo enojado.**_

_**-Oh vamos Andre no es nada grave solo quiero ver sus cosas es algo normal-dije sin mucho interés.**_

_**-Si dejas eso de vuelta en su lugar ahora, no le diré nada a Tori-dije sentándose junto a mi. **_

_**-No me amenaces Harris-dije con mi tono de "chica mala"**_

_**Dejamos de "hablar" y nos dispusimos a escuchar la canción que estaban cantando Cat y Vega, era "Radioactive" una de mis canciones favoritas, luego de terminar de cantar todos empezaron a aplaudir de pie por la gran función que dieron, volvieron a la mesa y tomaron un poco de sus refrescos, vi como Vega volvía de nuevo con su estúpido celular.  
**_

_**-Que les pareció?-pregunto Cat entusiasmada.**_

_**-Estuviste genial rojita y tu morenaza estuviste como toda una "femme fatale"-dijo Andre haciendo comillas con sus dedos.**_

_**-Deja de decir idioteces Harris, Vega estuvo del asco lo único que estuvo bien fue Cat-dije sin darle atención a otra cosa que no sea Vega.**_

_**-Chicos... Creo que ya es tarde y debo irme-dijo Vega algo triste por mi comentario.**_

_**-Tori es viernes y solo son las 22:15 p.m-dijo Beck posando su brazo detrás de mi cintura el cual saque de inmediato.**_

_**-Vete Vega nos harías un favor a todos-dije bebiendo de mi café.**_

_**-Jade deja de actuar como una niña, discúlpate con Tori por eso-dijo Beck algo enojado.**_

_**-Tu no me dirás que hacer y ti Vega deja de molestarme!-dije furiosa.**_

_**-Jade que hice para que me trates así?-dijo Vega confundida.**_

_**-No lo se, solo odio que estés cerca de mi, odio oír tu voz, odio que existas! Te odio-grite enojada.**_

_**-Bien, lamento existir, adiós chicos-dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar.**_

_**-Bien chicos creo que ya es tarde yo también me iré, Cat quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo Beck tomando su chaqueta.**_

_**-Claro, adiós chicos-dijo Cat tomando su abrigo.**_

_**-Yo iré con ustedes, Jade adiós-dijo tomando sus cosas para luego irse.**_

_**Luego de que se marcharan me quede unos minutos pensando en lo que había sucedido, yo no odio a Vega y verla así me hace sentir fatal, me dan ganas de ir por ella secuestrarla y ser la persona mas atenta del mundo con ella, ugg eso es cursi pero así me pone Vega.**_

_**Era domingo por la mañana y trato de inventar una escusa para ver a Vega, aunque es inútil ya que ella no responde a los llamados y cuando voy a su casa nadie responde, era lunes y estaba ansiosa por ver a Vega aunque los demás piensen lo contrario, pero ella no fue ni su tonto amigo Steven, luego de clases vuelvo a su casa con la escusa de llevarle los apuntes aunque eso sea una total mentira, toco su puerta y luego de unos segundos el idiota de Steven abre la puerta con su tonta cara de niño bueno.**_

_**-Hola West-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.**_

_**-No me llames así, donde esta Vega?-digo entrando a la casa sin permiso.**_

_**-Creo que no es un buen momento para verla-dijo cerrando la puerta.**_

_**-No me importa lo que creas, esta en su habitación?-digo subiendo las escaleras.**_

_**-Si, pero no es bueno que la vean ahora-dijo deteniendome.**_

_**-No me toques!-dije empujándolo.**_

_**Subí hasta su habitación, todo estaba muy oscuro, prendo la luz y ella larga algunos quejidos, veo que esta tapada hasta la cabeza dándome la espalda, salto hasta su cama haciendo que caiga por el otro extremo.**_

_**-Oye no hagas eso!-grito adormesida.**_

_**-Uy que gruñona eres Vega-dije con un tono burlón.**_

_**-Jade que haces aquí?-dijo confundida.**_

_**-Sikowitz dijo que debía traerte estos apuntes-dije señalando uno de los tantos libros que traía.**_

_**-Oh gracias, puede dejarlo sobre mi ordenador-dijo volviendo a taparse.**_

_**-Oh Vega no hagas esto! Ya deja de dormir son las 17:30 a.m-dijo tirandome sobre ella.**_

_**-Oye tengo gripe y es muy contagiosa-dijo empujándome.**_

_**-Soy inmune a tus bacterias Vega-dije volviendo a tirarme sobre ella.**_

_**-Jade estoy cansada, por favor vete-dijo casi rogando.**_

_**-No puedo-dije con un tono triste.**_

_**-Porque?-dijo sin mucho interés.**_

_**-Mi padre dijo que no podía volver a casa si volvía a insultar a su tonta novia-dije sentándome en la cama.**_

_**-Oh lo lamento mucho, mira si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no creo que les moleste a mis padre-dijo dejando ver su lindo rostro el cual estaba algo pálido.**_

_**-Te ves fatal-dije al ver su rostro.**_

_**-Que idiota, quieres quedarte si o no?-dijo dándome la espalda otra vez.**_

_**-Quiero un beso tuyo-susurre para mi misma.**_

_**-Que dijiste?-dijo confundida.**_

_**-Que quiero un... hueso tuyo...-dije evadiendo el tema.**_

_**-Eres rara, bien gracias por los apuntes-dijo tomando los libros.**_

_**-Quieres que te ayude?-dije amablemente.**_

_**-Esto si es raro, Jade West quiere ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio?-dijo con una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta.**_

_**-Trato de ser amable Vega-dije fingiendo desinterés.  
**_

_**-Claro, espera un momento iré a cambiarme-dijo tomando algo de ropa.**_

_**Espere unos minutos y al ver que Vega aun no salia decidí entrar al baño, no por ser una pervertida que muere por ver a Vega en prendas menores, solo que tal vez le sucedió algo y yo estoy aquí como una idiota.**_

_**-Vega te encuentras bien?-dije entrando sin previo aviso al baño.**_

_**-Jade!-dijo cubriéndose con sus manos.**_

_**-Oh Vega no debes cubrirte, somos chicas tenemos lo mismo-dije cerrando la puerta.**_

_**-Jade, me da vergüenza que me vean desnuda!-dijo con sus mejillas rosadas.**_

_**-Ok, apresúrate no me gusta esperar-dije saliendo del baño, encontrando a Steven sentado en la cama.**_

_**-Y Tori?-dijo preocupado.**_

_**-Esta cambiándose, es algo normal luego de tener sexo con alguien-dije viendo como hervía de la furia.**_

_**-Tori?! Estas bien?!-grito golpeando la puerta del baño.**_

_**-Si, que pasa?-dijo abriendo la puerta.**_

_**-Que estaban haciendo?-pregunto con recelo.**_

_**-Jade iba a ayudarme con mis apuntes-dijo algo confundida.**_

_**-Bueno, tu amiga Jade acaba de decirme que tu y ella tuvieron emm como decirlo?-dijo nervioso.**_

_**-Oye era broma, Vega no juega para el otro equipo-dije viendo una de las tantas fotos que tenia Vega en su habitación.**_

_**-De que hablan?-pregunto abrochando su camisa.**_

_**-Dijo que tu y ella tuvieron sexo-susurro solo para el y Vega.**_

_**-Jade! Porque dijiste eso?-pregunto parándose frente a mi.**_

_**-Fue una pequeña broma-dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.**_

_**-Una de muy mal gusto-susurro el idiota.**_

_**-Bien dejemos esto así, Stiv ve a ayudar a Trina, Jade tu puedes ayudarme a mi o has lo que quieras-dijo tomando uno de los libros.**_

_**-Puedo hacer lo que quiera?-pregunto acercándome a ella.**_

_**-Si, excepto matar a alguien-dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.**_

_**-Entonces puedo hacer esto?-dije tirándome sobre ella para que no escapara.**_

_**-Jade suéltame!-grito tratando de sacarme de enzima.  
**_

_**-Shhh, mantente calmada Vega no te haré nada malo!-dije tomando sus brazos.**_

_**-Jade que haces?-dijo mas calmada.**_

_**-Quiero oír como late tu corazón-dije posando mi cabeza en su pecho.**_

_**-Estas mas rara que de costumbre-dijo casi en un susurro.**_

_**-Tu corazón late muy rápido... Me gusta-dije cambiando de posición, ahora nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Es la primer cosa que te gusta de mi-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**-Si...Bien sera mejor comenzar con tus apuntes, levántate-dije mientras tomaba compostura.  
**_

_**-Bien, no entiendo muy bien tu letra, que dice aquí?-dijo marcando con su dedo indice unos párrafos, pude notar que sus brazos tenían unas pequeñas marcas circulares, lo cual note que eran chupones, quien fue el maldito imbécil que se atrevió a tocar a Vega, nadie debe tocarla!  
**_

_**-Vega, quien te hizo eso?-pregunte ocultando las ganas de asesinar al idiota que se los hizo.**_

_**-Oh... Nadie, bueno alguien lo hizo pero no importa-dijo nerviosa.**_

_**-Sabes sera mejor que me vaya a casa de Cat, no quiero incomodarte-dije levantándome de la cama.**_

_**-Eh... Segura de que no quieres quedarte? Stiv puede dormir en el sofá-dijo acercandose a mi.**_

_**-Cat vive sola ahora, sera mejor que vaya con ella-dije tomando mi bolso.**_

_**-Bien, te acompaño a la salida-dijo abriendo la puerta.**_

_**-No, ya se el camino, adiós Vega-dije saliendo de su habitación.**_

_**-Adiós Jade-dijo sin entusiasmo.**_

_**Subí a mi auto y decidí volver a casa y tratar de no insultar a esa rubia plástica que se casara con mi padre, conduje unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a casa, entre y vi una nota sobre la puerta, como de costumbre se habían ido y me dejaban a cargo de Alex, fui hasta su habitación y estaba jugando vídeo juegos, me senté junto con el y tome el mando "B" era uno de esos tontos juegos en el cual hay que matar zombis, no tenia mala gráficas así que no podría quejarme, estuvimos mas de dos horas jugando hasta que decidí dejarlo allí e ir a mi habitación a terminar los estúpidos apuntes, no se cuando paso pero me quede dormida sobre mi escritorio, por la mañana desperté y vi una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo, de seguro fue Alex quien lo hizo ya que era el único en la casa. Tome una ducha y luego baje a la sala para hacer el desayuno, eran las 6:30 a.m muy temprano para mi pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, oigo a alguien bajar las escaleras y me sorprendo a ver a Vega, que hace aquí? estoy soñando?**_

_**-Hola Jade-dijo acomodando su ropa.**_

_**-Que haces aquí? Como entraste?-dije confundida.**_

_**-Yo le pedí que viniera, anoche tu te quedaste dormida y no quería quedarme solo jugando vídeo juegos, así que llame a Tori para que se quedara conmigo-dijo Alex arreglando su uniforme escolar.**_

_**-Tu y Vega se conocen?-dije tomando un poco de café.**_

_**-Es mi niñera-dijo Alex haciendo que escupiera mi café.**_

_**-Estas bien Jade?-dijo Vega alcanzándome una servilleta.**_

_**-Si, desde cuando ella es tu niñera y porque yo no lo sabía?-dije limpiando mi blusa.**_

_**-Desde hace tres semanas-dijo Alex.**_

_**-Bien sabes ahora que Jade despertó yo puedo irme-dijo Vega tomando su abrigo.**_

_**-No!-grite tomandola del brazo.**_

_**-Que?-pregunto Vega.**_

_**-Podemos ir juntas a H.A-dije soltándola.  
**_

_**-Claro, Alex quieres que te ayude con eso?-dijo viendo como Alex peleaba con su corbata.**_

_**-Si, es muy difícil para mi, mamá siempre lo hacia por mi-dijo Alex dejando que Vega lo ayude.  
**_

_**-Tu madre es la mujer mas tierna que e conocido y prepara los mejores pasteles-dijo Vega con una sonrisa, como rayos sabe de mi madre?!**_

_**-Como sabes que mi madre prepara los mejores pasteles?-pregunto interesada por la respuesta.**_

_**-Bueno es muy amiga de mi padre y vine muy seguido a casa-dijo dejándome sorprendida.**_

_**-Esto ya se me hizo aburrido, Tori me ayudas con mis tareas?-pregunto Alex.**_

_**-Por su puesto pequeño pollito, cuando debes entregarlo?-pregunto Vega sentándose junto a el.**_

_**-...Hace... 3 días-dijo apenado, ahora si debía matar a este pequeño!**_

_**-Alexander Leon Wets! Que te e dicho de dejar tu tareas sin hacer!?-grite enojada.**_

_**-Lo siento solo lo olvide-dijo bajando la mirada.**_

_**-Porque eres tan idiota Alex sabes que debes terminar tus trabajos y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras!-grite aun enojada.**_

_**-Jade no le hables a así es un niño!-defendió Vega molesta.**_

_**-No me digas que hacer Vega-dije mas calmada.**_

_**-No le grites a Alex-dijo bajando su tono de voz.**_

_**-Voy a gritarle todo lo que yo quiera, debió terminar sus tareas hace tiempo!-dije tomándola del brazo.**_

_**-Tu terminaste tus tareas?-dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta.**_

_**-... Si-menti, era obvio que no los había terminado.**_

_**-No mientas West... Ya termine tus apunte anoche, por cierto debes hacer algo con tus ronquidos, son anormales-dijo antes de volver a sentarse junto con Alex.**_

_**-Gracias-susurre antes de subir a mi cuarto para cambiarme.**_

* * *

_**madameduvergiere: EN UNOS DÍAS VOY A HACER UN FIC "JORI" MAS NORMAL, ASÍ QUE N.T.P :)**_

_**mica: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE :) CREÍ QUE ERA LA ÚNICA LE GUSTABAN LAS COSAS ASÍ, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE.**_

_**kira 511: CREÍ QUE ERA LA ÚNICA QUE ESCRIBÍA COSAS DE ZOMBIS, YO CREO QUE UN BESO JORI SERIA MUY RÁPIDO Y NO TENDRÍA TANTA "MAGIA". EN "high school of the dead" Y EN OTRAS HISTORIAS LA EPIDEMIA COMIENZA EN EL COLEGIO ASÍ QUE QUISE QUE LOS QUE LEYERAN MI FIC NO SE SIENTAN QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO COSAS ALGO REPETITIVAS. EN ESTE FIC PUEDEN PASAR COSAS EMOCIONANTES. TENER UNA HERMANA MAYOR (AUNQUE SEA FANFICTIONARIA ADOPTIVA) SERÍA LO MEJOR YA QUE YO NUNCA TUVE UNA HERMANA MAYOR :C **_

_**TU COMENTARIO ES UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS QUE VI EN MI VIDA JAJAJA, BIEN ESPERO QUE TE AYA HUSTADO EL FIC :D**_


	3. Walkers to attack

**_*Narra Jade*_**

**_Luego de cambiarme bajo a la sala y veo a Vega teniendo una guerra de cosquillas con Alex, es raro verlo feliz tan feliz, solo es así con mi madre y eso sucede 2 veces al mes, ver a Vega con Alex en ese estado es muy tierno, ver feliz al chico que amo con la chica que me trae totalmente loca de amor, la cual sin saberlo hizo que terminara con Beck, ayer por la mañana._**

**_-Jade estas bien?-pregunto Alex tomando compostura._**

**_-...Si, bien creo que sera mejor que termines tus trabajos-dije sentándome en el sofá junto a Vega._**

**_-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Vega tomando uno de los libros._**

**_-Vega, deja que lo haga el solo-dije sacando el libro de sus manos._**

**_-No, quiero ayudarlo-dijo tomando otra vez el libro._**

**_-Jade no molestes a Tori-dijo Alex._**

**_-No te metas fan de Bierber-dije golpeándolo con un almohadón ._**

**_-Te gusta Justin Bieber, Alex?-pregunto Vega dejando de lado el libro._**

**_-No, pero a Jade le encanta!-dijo Alex con un tono burlón._**

**_-jajaja esto seria genial para TheSlap-dijo Vega sacando su celular._**

**_-Vega dame eso!-grite tratando de sacarle su celular._**

**_-No! Jade suéltame!-grito tratando de zafarse de mi agarre._**

**_-Alguien llega a saber algo de esto y juro que los mato a los dos!-dije soltando a Vega._**

**_-Okey-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._**

**_-Oh ya son las 8:15, Alex termina esto en el auto, Vega... Tu ayudalo-dije tomando las llaves del auto._**

**_En el viaje a la escuela de Alex todo fue muy divertido... Para los que estaban detrás de mi, pude ver por el retrovisor esas poses tan... Sexys que hacia Vega sin darse cuenta, llegamos a la escuela de Alex el se despidió de Vega con un fuerte abrazo y a mi solo me dio una palmada en la espalda, que "cariñoso", llegamos a H.A y todos se sorprendieron al ver bajar a Vega de mi auto, nos acercamos a Robbie y Andre que al parecer estaban tocando sus instrumentos._**

**_-Hola morena, como estas con tu gripe?-pregunto Andre a Vega._**

**_-Ya estoy mejor, gracias-dijo guardando sus libros en su casillero._**

**_-Porque Tori vino contigo Jade?-pregunto Robbie guardando a Rex en su mochila._**

**_-Que te importa Shapiro!-dije tirando sus libros._**

**_-Déjame ayudarte Robbie -dijo Vega recogiendo los libros, porque tiene que ser amable con todos!_**

**_-Hola chicos!-dijo Steven guardando sus libros en su casillero el cual esta junto al de Vega._**

**_-Hola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo excepto yo que solo lo ignore._**

**_-Chicos su profesor de maquillaje hoy no se podrá presentar a clase, así que tienen el día libre-dijo Lane antes de perderse por el pasillo._**

**_-Que bien, que dicen si vamos a comer tacos?-dijo Andre acomodando su mochila._**

**_-Es muy temprano para comer tacos, yo creo que me iré a casa, Stiv vienes conmigo?-pregunto Vega guardando sus libros._**

**_-Claro Princesa, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa._**

**_-Esperen, que tal si vamos a ver una película a mi casa?-dije antes de que Vega se fuera con ese idiota._**

**_-Claro-dijeron todos excepto Vega._**

**_-Vega vienes o no?-pregunte._**

**_-Esta bien...Oh hola Cat!-dijo Vega a Cat la cual estaba dando saltos._**

**_-Holis Tori!-grito abrazándola._**

**_-Cat iremos a mi casa a ver una película, vienes?-dije sin muchos ánimos._**

**_-No puedo, iré de compras con Trina-dijo dejando de saltar._**

**_-Desde cuando tu y la loca de Trina van de compras?-pregunte curiosa._**

**_-Desde que la bes... No lo recuerdo-dijo cubriendo su rostro con su cabello._**

**_-Valentine se nos hace tarde-dijo Trina junto con Beck._**

**_-Hola chicos-dijo Beck con una estúpida sonrisa._**

**_-Hola-saludaron todos._**

**_-Bueno Cat vamos?-dijo la mayor de las Vega._**

**_-Sipi, adiós chicos!-se despidio Cat acompañada por Trina y Beck._**

**_-Bien vamos, rápido!-dije empujando a todos hacia la salida._**

**_Subimos todos a nuestros respectivos autos excepto por el idiota de Steven que subió a su motocicleta junto con Vega, porque rayos tenia que tocar a ese idiota cuando estoy yo aquí solo para ella!?_**

**_Pare en uno de los tantos semáforos, por la ventanilla vi a Vega apretando muy fuerte el abdomen del idiota, deje de prestarle atención a eso y vi como un tipo se acercaba a Vega y al idiota con dificultad, de pronto empieza a atacar a Vega, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo de mi auto y trato de proteger a Vega, veo como a ese tipo le salia sangre de la boca, eso me asusto mucho pero no me detuvo, Steven lo empujo lejos de nosotros y luego llegaron unos policías, el tipo se volvió a parar y mordió a uno de los policías, este callo y luego de unos segundo empezó a atacar a un chico que estaba hay, uno de los policías empezó a disparar pero estos no se detenían, uno d esos tipos se acerco a mi pero Vega empezó a golpearlo muy fuerte, al parecer la dulce Vega si sabe pelear._**

**_-Vega sube al auto ahora!-dije cuando ese tipo estaba lejos de nosotros._**

**_-Tori ven conmigo, debemos volver a la casa!-dijo el idiota._**

**_-Chicos basta, Steven ve a casa ahora y dile esto a mi padre!-dijo Vega subiendo a mi auto._**

**_-Vega a donde vamos?-pregunte algo asustada viendo conducía._**

**_-Jade llama a tu madre y dile que ya come_****_nzó-dijo histórica. _**

**_-Que se supone que comenzó?-pregunte._**

**_-Tu solo llama a tu madre y dile eso!-grito asustándome un poco._**

**_-Hola cariño que sucede?_**

**_-Mamá algo raro sucedió y no se como explicarlo, Vega dice que ya comenzó._**

**_-Ella esta contigo ahora?_**

**_-Si, porque?_**

**_-Comunícame con ella rápido._**

**_-Vega toma._**

**_-Taylor ya comenzó._**

**_-Tranquila Tori, yo estoy con tu padre el ahora esta hablando con un tal Steve, vayan por Trina y Alex, luego vuelvan y no hagan contacto con esas cosas._**

**_-Bien, adiós._**

**_-Vega que esta sucediendo?-pregunte al ver que finalizo la llamada._**

**_-No se como explicarte, llama a Trina y dile que vaya a casa-dijo con un tono de orden el cual no iba a soportar._**

**_-No me des ordenes!-grite algo enojada._**

**_-Jade deja de jugar, esto es grave!-grito seria._**

**_-Vega deja de gritarme!-dije furiosa._**

**_-Iré a buscar a tu hermano, quédate aquí y no hagas estupideces-dijo bajando del auto._**

**_Espere unos minutos y ellos venían casi corriendo subieron agitados y Vega volvió a tomar el lugar de conductor, condujo hasta su casa donde se encontraba mi madre y el padre de Vega con Trina, Cat, Beck, Steven, Andre y Robbie me sorprendió verlo allí ya que luego de que Vega subiera al auto no los volví a ver._**

**_-Jade Alex, están bien?-pregunto mi madre preocupada._**

**_-Si, no te pongas pegajosa mamá-dije alejándome un poco de ella._**

**_-Tori, Steven dijo que te atacaron, se expusiste al virus?-pregunto David el padre de Vega._**

**_-Estoy bien papá, bien ahora que haremos?-pregunto Vega sentándose junto a el idiota._**

**_-No, nosotros no haremos nada, ustedes lo haran-dijo David._**

**_-De que hablas?-pregunto Vega confundida._**

**_-Nosotros debemos quedarnos aquí y tratar de parar la expansión del virus-dijo mi madre._**

**_-Pero que al de nosotros?-pregunto Trina._**

**_-Deben ir a un lugar segura en las afueras de Atlanta-dijo David abrazando a Vega._**

**_-Papá eso esta a mas de 1.080 km-dijo Vega._**

**_-Lo se cariño, pero es la zona mas segura que hay-dijo David._**

**_-Mañana van a partir, hoy descansen-dijo mi madre abrazando a Alex._**

**_-Alguien puede explicarme que sucede?-dije confundida._**

**_-Tori tu dile-dijo mi madre._**

**_-Claro, bien Jade lo que pasa es que...-fue interrumpida._**

**_-Las dejamos para que hablen tranquilas, chicos sera mejor que nos acompañen abajo así les explico lo que deben hacer-dijo David saliendo por una de las tantas puertas acompañado por todos mis amigos y los idiotas Beck y Steven._**

**_-Bien, lo que sucede es que hace unos meses unos científicos crearon una vacuna que revive las células muertas, pero algo salio mal y la vacuna se transformo en una clase de virus que mata a las personas y las revive pero con sus sentidos totalmente cambiados-me explico._**

**_-Ve al grano Vega-dije aburrida de tanta explicación._**

**_-Bien, si uno de esos tipos como el que me ataco hoy, te muerde o hace algún contacto con tu sangre o saliva, te matara y te convertirás en una especie de zombi-dijo dejándome completamente sorprendida._**

**_-Como los podemos detener?-pregunte algo asustada._**

**_-Matando la única neurona que les queda o destrozando su cerebro-dijo tomando un poco de agua._**

**_-Bien, osea que es como matar a una personas?-dije acercándome a ella._**

**_-No lo se nunca mate a una persona, pero debe ser igual-dijo alejándose de mi._**

**_-Oye sabes estoy algo asustada y el latido de tu corazón me calma, puedo oírlo?-pregunto tomando su brazo._**

**_-Sabes que eso es raro?-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna._**

**_-Tu lanzas flechas con tus pies y no e dicho que eres rara-me defendí. _**

-**_Jade no creo que sea el momento adecuado-dijo soltándose de mi agarre._**

**_-Vamos Vega no te haré daño!-dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo._**

**_-Ok, pero si alguien llega a ver esto juro que te haré comida para gatos-me amenazo._**

**_-Bien, vamos a tu habitación-dije subiendo las escaleras._**

**_No se por cuanto tiempo estuve escuchando sus latidos, eran muy relajantes, eran las 15:30 p.m cuando desperté en la cama de Vega, sentí un brazo detrás de mi, emocionada pensando que era Vega me corrí lentamente para ver su rostro, pero me encontré con el idiota de Beck, rápidamente lo empuje y el desierto confundido._**

**_-Que haces Jade!?-dijo adormesido._**

**_-Eres un idiota, quien te crees para estar abrazándome mientras duermo?-dije enojada._**

**_-Lo siento, no sabia que ibas a ponerte así-dijo levantándose. _**

**_-Vete de aquí-dije señalando la puerta._**

**_Luego de eso me quede mirando el techo por un largo tiempo, pensé en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era algo horrorosamente increíble, aunque traía algunas cosas buenas como fingir que tengo miedo para estar cerca de Vega y alejarla del idiota de Steven, se escuchaban algunas alarmas de autos y algunos gritos, no le di mucha atención y me mantuve mirando el techo por un largo tiempo._**

* * *

**_Wow que bueno ya termine!_**

**_madameduvergiere: me alegra que te guste mi fic :) jajaja la gente dice que soy muy varonil por mis gustos XD pero a mi no me va esa onda de niña fresita y no es tan triste no tener hermana mayor, aunque aveces es algo muy difícil ya que todos te dicen que tienes que ser un ejemplo para tus hermanos o hermanas menores, en mi caso tengo que ser el ejemplo para mis pequeñas hermanas, aunque no creo que yo sea un buen ejemplo..._**

**_mica: me encanta que te encante mi fic :) jaja cada vez actualizo mas rápido y largo, lo se, si quieres me detengo no se tal vez un capitulo por semana... Nah ese no es mi estilo..._**

**_kira 511: yo quisiera estar en el lugar de las dos es que son muy "asdfghj" yo leo fic de zombis (en otras paginas) hace mucho pero nunca encontré ninguno Jori, este fic va a tener principio y final (odio dejar las cosas sin terminar)  
_**

**_Tu comentarios son muy divertidos, largos y buena onda, no entiendo como algunos escritores no los leen..._**

**_vaniap0211 : creo que tu comentario fue el mas larog que vi en toda mi vida! (nota mi sarcasmo) okno jaja es broma Saludos_**


	4. I do not like to touch you

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Pude notar como Jade se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho, era la sensación mas bonita que había sentido, mas bonita que esa vez en la que actúe como su "esposo" en la obra de Sikowitz, de pronto alguien golpea la puerta, con mucho cuidado muevo a Jade al otro extremo, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Beck sobre el marco de mi puerta.  
**_

_**-Beck, que quieres?-pregunte.**_

_**-Necesito hablar con Jade, puedo pasar?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-Ella ahora esta dormida, tal vez mas tarde no crees?-dije tratando de sacarlo de mi habitación.**_

_**-Tori soy su novio y tu solo eres alguien que con solo hablar molesta a Jade-dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.**_

_**-No se a que te refieres-dije algo confundida.**_

_**-Se que te gusta Jade y no te culpo, ella es hermosa, sexy y bueno es Jade pero ella a ti te odia, así que no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de conquistarla, ella me ama a mi-dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna.**_

_**-No se de que hablas...-mentí.**_

_**-Te oí hablar con Trina, oí como le decías que te gustaba y que harías cualquier cosa por ella... Mira solo se una buena amiga y aléjate de Jade-dijo posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.**_

_**-Bien, me alejaré de ella-dije rendida.**_

_**-Gracias, eres una buena amiga-dijo dándome un abrazo. **_

_**Salí de mi habitación y fui a hablar con mi padre sobre lo que teníamos que hacer en ese momento, mi brazo ardía por causa de las dosis que inyecte en mi brazo, quedaron algunas marcas pero en pocos días ya no las tendré, baje las escaleras y vi a Cat y Trina hablando de algo que no alcance a oír, luego me encontré con Stiv estaba ayudando a mi padre y a Taylor a cargar unas maletas en su camioneta, me acerque a ellos y empece a ayudarlos.  
**_

_**-Cariño tendrías que estar descansando-dijo mi padre.**_

_**-Lo se, pero no puedo hacerlo, hablando de otro tema... Sobre lo de Atlanta, estas seguro que nos dejaras solos en este viaje?-pregunte preocupada por mi vida y por la de los demás.**_

_**-Si, Trina, Steven y tu saben como manejar a los infectados, solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y listo-dijo mi padre recostándose en la camioneta.  
**_

_**-Papá es mas difícil que eso, esas cosas pueden oler nuestra sangre a menos de 3 metros-dije preocupada.**_

_**-Cariño estarán bien, tu vas a protegerlos y sabes a que me refiero, van a estar bien, ahora Ty va a darles algunas armas con silenciadores y algunos chalecos blindados-dijo mi padre, desde cuando llama "Ty" a Taylor?**_

_**-Bien, papá quiero hablar sobre eso-dije nerviosa.**_

_**-Todo esta bien?-dijo preocupado.**_

_**-Si... Bueno no del todo-dije confundiéndolo un poco.**_

_**-Steven, puedes dejarnos solos un momento?-dijo mi padre.**_

_**-Si señor Vega-dijo saliendo del garaje.**_

_**-Bien dime-dijo acomodándose en su silla. **_

_**-Creo que las dosis que estuviste dándome tienen unos efectos secundarios-dije preocupada.**_

_**-Como cuales?-pregunto.**_

_**-Bueno, ayer en la noche antes de irme tu me diste una dosis, minutos después sentí que mi cuerpo necesitaba mas adrenalina, corrí dos km sin parar y no me sentí cansada ni nada-dije asustada por lo que podría llegar a estar pasando en mi organismo.**_

_**-Eso es normal cariño, a medida de que de las dosis vas a sentir ligeros cambios, tus sentidos van a estar siempre alerta, seras mas velos que una persona normal y tu fuerza sera como la de 3 osos adultos-dijo tranquilisandome.**_

_**-Seré un fenómeno-dije angustiada.**_

_**-Lo se pero... Seras un fenómeno hermoso-dijo abrazándome.**_

_**-Papá, crees que tenga cambios físicos?-pregunte.**_

_**-No los tendrás cariño, **__**tal vez en tus piernas y abdomen, pero nada grabe-dijo calmándome.**_

_**-Bien, iré a descansar un poco-dije antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Oye cuidado pequeña fenómeno, recuerda "la fuerza de tres osos"-bromeo mi padre.**_

_**Subí a la sala y vi a Trina recostada en las piernas de Andre y Cat sentada del otro lado con el ceño fruncido, se me tan tierna cuando hace eso, me recuerda a mi cuando tenia 5 años y Trina me sacaba mis muñecas.**_

_**-Cat sucede algo?-pregunto acercándome a ella.**_

_**-No, nada-dijo cortante.**_

_**-Oh Cat vamos dime-dije abrazándola.**_

_**-Te lo diré en otro lugar-dijo tirándome hasta el baño-Bien aquí nadie nos va a escuchar-dijo casi en un susurro.**_

_**-Que te sucede Cat?-pregunte otra vez.**_

_**-Es Trina-dijo jugando con su cabello.**_

_**-Que te hizo?-pregunte tomando sus manos.**_

_**-Es que primero me trata bonito y luego solo me ignora-dijo triste.**_

_**-Oh Cat, Trina es puede ser algo idiota, pero en el fondo es buena y no quiere que estés así-dije para calmarla.**_

_**-Como lo sabes? Acaso ella te dijo algo?-pregunto.**_

_**-No, solo que es mi hermana y se como es-dije para calmarla.**_

_**-Tori guardarías un secreto?-pregunto.**_

_**-Claro Cat, dime que es?-dije dándole la mayor atención posible.**_

_**-Es Trina... Creo que me gusta-dijo algo avergonzada.**_

_**-Cat eso es muy bonito!-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-No! Es algo doloroso, la otra noche la bese y ella solo me trato como si fuera una loca-dijo triste.**_

_**-Oh bueno tal vez necesita tiempo para pensarlo-dije para calmarla.**_

_**-Tal vez no la bese bien...-dijo deprimida.**_

_**-No Cat, tu de seguro la besaste muy bien-dije algo incomoda.**_

_**-Como lo sabes? Tu no sabes como beso-dijo con tono de niña.**_

_**-Eh... No lo se Cat, tu pareces una chica que sabe besar-dije mas incomoda aun.**_

_**-Tori... Puedo besarte y luego me dices si lo hago bien?-pregunto sin problema.**_

_**-Cat... No creo que sea buena idea-dije alejándome un poco de ella.**_

_**-Oh vamos Tori, tu eres la única persona que puede aceptar!-dijo casi rogando.**_

_**-Cat... Ok, pero no le digas a nadie de esto-dije seria.**_

_**-Yey gracias Tori!-grito dándome un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Bien, aquí voy-dije tomándola por las mejillas.**_

_**-Yey! Si lo hago mal tu solo deten...-no la deje terminar ya que mis labios chocaron con los suyos, no lo hacia tan mal, creo que fue uno de los mejores besos que había residido, estaba a punto de separarme cuando de pronto alguien abre la puerta, miro quien es y era Jade y Trina.  
**_

_**-Esto no es lo que parece!-dijo Cat rápidamente.**_

_**-Si claro, solo le hacías una endoscopia a Vega con tu lengua-dijo Jade con sarcasmo.**_

_**-Una vez a mi hermano le hicieron una endoscopia... Pero se trago la pequeña cámara-dijo recordando esa locura.**_

_**-Porque se estaban besando?-pregunto Trina con un tono algo triste.**_

_**-Bueno... Ese no es asunto de ustedes, así que no tenemos porque decirles-dije tratando de ocultar la verdadera causa del beso.**_

_**-Necesito usar el baño pueden irse?-dijo Jade algo enojada.**_

_**-Claro, vamos Cat-dije tomando sus manos para salir de allí.**_

_**-Tori quiero hablar contigo un momento-dijo Trina deteniéndome.**_

_**-Ahora no puedo Tri, luego hablamos-dije entrando a mi habitación.**_

_**-Bien, como lo hice?-pregunto Cat.**_

_**-Cat, besaste muy bien, con unos mas de esos Trina estará a tus pies-dije con sinceridad.**_

_**-Yey gracias Tori eres la mejor!-dijo feliz.**_

_**-Bien, iré a hablar con Trina-dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**_

_**-Tri, de que quieres hablar?-dije entrando a su cuarto.**_

_**-Ven siéntate-dijo palmeando su cama-Que hay entre tu y Cat?-dijo algo preocupada.**_

_**-Nada, solo somos amigas-dije sinceramente.**_

_**-Entonces porque se estaban besando?-pregunto con un tono triste.**_

_**-No lo se Tri, pero porque te importa lo que haga con Cat?-pregunte confundida.**_

_**-Mira, creo que tu amiga Cat me gusta-dijo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.**_

_**-Eso es muy lindo Tri, estas enamorada-dije abrazándola.**_

_**-No estoy enamorada, yo nunca me enamoro-dijo con ego.**_

_**-Ok, oye tal vez debas intentar algo con ella, ese beso no significo nada para nosotras-dije acostándome junto a ella.**_

_**-Tal vez, oye no tienes miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar en el viaje a Atlanta?-pregunto preocupada.**_

_**-Tengo mucho miedo, pero debemos proteger a nuestros amigos-dije mirando el techo.**_

_**-Es verdad, aunque son solo tus amigos-dijo bromeando.**_

_**-La persona que te gusta esta allí, así que creo que tu también debes estar allí-respondí.**_

_**-Sabes iré a ayudar a Taylor a preparar algo para cenar-dijo evadiendo el tema.**_

_**-Cobarde deja de evadir el tema!-dije tirando un almohadón sobre la puerta.**_

_**Me quede unos minutos pensando sobre el beso con Cat, para ser tan infantil besa muy bien, pero no debo pensar en eso, ella gusta de mi hermana y mi hermana de ella, debo hacer algo para que estén juntas! Volví a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama, no se como pero al parecer me quede dormida, siento que alguien habla a lo lejos pero no oigo bien lo que dice, poco a poco voy viendo una luz y me encuentro con la persona mas bonita que e visto en toda mi vida.**_

_**-Jade, que haces?-pregunte adormecida. **_

_**-La cena esta lista, debes bajar-dijo sin mirarme.**_

_**-Si, gracias-dije levantándome de la cama, pero me enrede entre las sabanas y caí al piso.**_

_**-Vega, estas bien?-pregunto Jade rápidamente ayudando a levantarme del piso.**_

_**-Si... Solo un pequeño raspón-dije viendo una cortada en mi brazo.**_

_**-Oh eso esta muy abierto Vega, necesitas vendas rápido!-dijo muy preocupada lo cual me sorprendió ya que ella me odia.**_

_**-Estoy bien Jade, solo deja que yo arreglo esto-dije sin preocuparme por mi brazo.**_

_**-Puede infectarse!-grito histérica. **_

_**-Jade, tu me odias no debes preocuparte por mi-dije algo triste.**_

_**-Que? Vega yo no te odio, solo que... agg! Ve con el idiota de Steven y que te cure la maldita herida y ve a casarte, ten muchos hijos con el y vivan felices por siempre!-grito enojada.**_

_**-Porque metes a Stiv en esto?-pregunte.**_

_**-No lo llames así! Odio a ese idiota!-grito furiosa.**_

_**-Oye tranquila, porque lo odias?-trate de calmarla.**_

_**-Porque esta siempre detrás de ti y le gustas... El no tiene que tocarte o decirte cosas bonitas-dijo mas calmada.**_

_**-Acaso te gusta Steven?-pregunte confundida.**_

_**-Que?! No, ni en sus mas locos sueños!-dijo tomando mi brazo.**_

_**-Ok, iré a curarme esto-dije señalando la herida.**_

_**-No, yo lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.**_

_**-Porque te portas tan bien conmigo?-pregunte.**_

_**-No me porto bien contigo, esto me lo vas a pagar de alguna forma-dijo llevándome al baño.**_

_**-Sera muy costoso?-pregunte.**_

_**-No, solo tendrás que dejar que escuche tus latidos por esta noche-dijo mojando la herida.**_

_**-A Beck no le agradaría saber que escuchas los latidos de otras personas-dije pensando en lo que hable con Beck.**_

_**-Termine con Beck, ahora no me importa lo que le agradaría y lo que no-dije vendando mi herida.**_

_**-Creí que tu y el seguían siendo novios-dije un poco feliz por la noticia.**_

_**-Creíste mal Tori-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.**_

_**-Oh Jade, me llamaste Tori!-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**-Suéltame!-dijo algo enojada.**_

_**-Lo siento, es que me hace feliz que me digas Tori-me disculpe.**_

_**-Sera mejor que bajemos-dijo algo sonrojada y no se porque.**_

_**-Si, pase usted señorita West-dije en un tono chistoso el cual hizo que Jade soltara algunas carcajadas.**_

_**-Deja de lado las estupideces Vega!-dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-Tori, que bueno que ya estés aquí, alguien apareció en el jardín y dice que quiere hablar contigo-dijo Taylor algo preocupada.**_

_**-Bien donde esta?-pregunte buscando con la mirada.**_

_**-Aquí, que cuentas caderas de pollo-dijo la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento.**_

_**-Que haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendida.**_

_**-Que ahora no puedo ver a una vieja amiga?-pregunto comiendo un poco de jamón.**_

* * *

_**Holaaa! Porque David uso las dosis con Tori? Porque Beck le dijo eso a Tori? Porque mi mamá me quiere mandar**__** a una escuela militar? Cosas extrañas pasan en esta vida...**_

_**Ok espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, algo corto y extraño lo se.**_

_**madameduvergiere: Ya empezó la acción y falta para que se termine, jaja sobre lo de Shastin no fue idea mía, una amiga de facebook me dijo que eso estaría bueno ._. **_

_**vaniap0211: Espero que tu pregunta se aya respondido con este capitulo :D  
**_

_**mica: No se que decirte pero tus reviews y los de los/as demás lectores me alientan a seguir con el fic :) gracias a todos por sus reviews.**_

_**kira: Me gusta sorprender o dejar perpleja a las personas e.e Me pareció una buena idea dejar que Tori sea la heroína en este fic, yo odio a Beck por la misma razón, sobre Steven el se quedo en la FriendZone jaja. Si eres inteligente te abras dado cuenta que Icarly esta llegando, la espera es muy corta, sobre la pagina amor-yaoi nunca encuentro la sección yuri! Hacer un fic de zombis es muuuuy complicado, tienes que ver las 4 temporadas de "the walking dead" y ver la saga completa de "resident evil" para entender un poco de zombis, pero como yo amo los zombis y cosas así se me hace muy fácil escribir cosas de zombis (aveces) Yo también se hackear, me echaron de 3 escuelas por hackear las cuentas escolares ._. Me encantaría que me pasarás esa imagen JoriVSzombis. Bueno Bye. Te llamas Kira? Es muy bonito. **_

_**victorian y rusher of heart: Gracias por tus 2 comentarios, que bueno que te guste esto de que actualice rápido :3 saludos**_


	5. kiss and Girls

_***Narra Jade***_

_**Luego de ver esa maldita escena en el baño decidí tomar una larga ducha para olvidar ese maldito beso que hubo entre Vega y Cat, porque tenían que besarse si entre ellas no hay nada, bueno eso creo ya que ellas aun no han dicho nada... Luego de esa relajante ducha fui a la sala, encontré a mi madre y a la loca de Trina preparando la cena juntas, como es posible que entre los Vega y mi madre tengan esta amistad? Mi madre nunca los menciono. Vi al señor Vega cargando unas cajas al parecer muy pesadas, sin pensarlo dos veces fui a brindarle mi ayuda, algo raro en mi ya que nunca ayudo a los demás, amenos que lo necesiten.  
**_

_**-Déjeme ayudarlo señor Vega-dije tomando una de las cajas.**_

_**-Gracias Jade, puedes decirme David-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.**_

_**-Que hay en las cajas?-pegunte al sentir el gran peso de las cajas.**_

_**-Estas dos son armas y la que llevas tu son algunas cosas de Tori-dijo dejando las cajas sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.**_

_**-Oh, como conoce a mi madre?-pregunte.**_

_**-Trabajamos juntos en I.C.S.E-dijo cargando algunas armas.**_

_**-Creí que mi madre trabajaba como profesora de ciencias-dije confundida.**_

_**-Lamento no decirte antes sobre mi trabajo pero nadie puedo saber sobre I.C.S.E-dijo mi madre sacando algunas armas de la caja.**_

_**-Y que se supone que es eso?-pregunte.**_

_**-Investigación Científica Secre**__**ta de Elite-dijo David dejando las armas cargadas sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Jade ve a llamar a Tori, la cena esta lista-dijo mi madre.**_

_**-... Esta Bien-dije subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Vega, estaba algo oscuro, busque el interruptor y encendí la luz, Vega estaba dormida se veía tan tierna, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido me acerque a ella y con mis dedos acaricie lentamente sus labios, deseaba besarles y hacerlos míos de una vez por todas pero no podía hacer eso, ella estaba dormida y si la besaba sería una clase de abuso sexual.**_

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Verla hay me dejo paralizada, como es posible que este aquí mismo a dolos unos 2 metros de mi con un trozo de jamón en su mano, la evite 14 largos meses y ahora esta aquí! **_

_**-Oye no te quedes allí, ven y abraza a tu amiga... Bien iré yo, señora puede sostener este jamón-dijo dándole el jamón a Taylor.**_

_**-No te me acerques!-grite enojada.**_

_**-Oh vamos Vega yo se que amas mis abrazos-dijo acercándose lentamente a mi.**_

_**-Das un paso mas y juro que te... Te... Jade te clavara sus tijeras!-dije haciendo señas para que Jade se acercara.**_

_**-Quien la gótica? Vamos Vega no seas así, yo cambie, madure y ya no soy esa niña tonta de 16 años que molestaba a los demás con un calcetín lleno de mantequilla-dijo posando su mano en mi hombro.**_

_**-Yo te deje muy claro que no quería volverte a ver-dije enojada.**_

_**-Oh vamos Vega, pasaron 430 días, no puedes seguir enojada... Sabes me siento incomoda hablando de este tema con todas estar personas mirándonos-dijo señalando a mi familia y amigos.**_

_**-No tenemos nada de que hablar... Agg ok pueden dejarnos un momento solas por favor?-dije sacando a todos de la sala.**_

_**-No...-dijo Jade tirándose en el sofá.**_

_**-Jade, puedes dejarnos solas por favor?-pedí casi rogando.**_

_**-No, yo hago lo que quiero y nadie me va a decir lo que debo hacer-dijo sin mirarme.**_

_**-Oye gótica sal de aquí o juro que te sacare los ojos por la boca-amenazo esta.**_

_**-Inténtalo risitos de oro-dijo Jade dándole un empujón.  
**_

_**-Jade!-dije regañándola.**_

_**-Que?! Ella empezó-dijo como si fuera una niña.**_

_**-Jade vete!-grite algo enojada por lo que hizo.**_

_**-No me des ordenes Vega!-grito amenazando con su dedo indice.**_

_**-Sam ve a mi habitación, hablaremos allí-ordene a Sam.**_

_**-Claro, si esta bruja te hace algo solo dime-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla el cual me sorprendió mucho.**_

_**-Jade, solo te pido una cosa, aléjate de Sam y de mi-dije al ver que Sam ya no estaba.**_

_**-Tranquila Vega, tratare de no matar a tu noviecita-dijo enojada.**_

_**-No es mi novia-respondí.**_

_**-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo.**_

_**-Y si fuera mi novia que problema habría?-pregunte.**_

_**-... Vega no molestes ve y ten sexo con esa rubia y deja de hablarme-dijo enojada.**_

_**-Bien tal vez lo haga!-dije saliendo enojada de allí.**_

_**-Ni lo pienses!-dijo tomando mi brazo.**_

_**-Jade no quiero lastimarte, suéltame-dije recordando lo que dijo mi padre sobre "fuerza de tres osos"**_

_**-Tu lastimarme, no me hagas reír Vega, tu no lastimarías ni a una mosca-dijo sin soltarme.**_

_**-Jade suéltame ahora!-grite enoja.**_

_**-No, no voy a soltarte y dejar que te vayas con esa rubia oxigenada-dijo apretando mi brazo mas fuerte.**_

_**-Porque te molesta que este con personas que pueden hacerme feliz? Tanto me odias que no quieres verme feliz?-dije**__** fingiendo voz quebradiza.**_

_**-Oh no, Vega no empieces a llorar-dijo soltándome.**_

_**-Tontas, Gracias por soltarme West!-dije contenta.**_

_**-Oh no! Maldita rata, ven aquí ahora mismo!-grito tirandose arriba mio.**_

_**-Auch! Oye porque hiciste eso?-dije algo adolorida.**_

_**-Porque no quiero que te vayas con es rubia oxigenada que esta arriba-dijo sin moverse.**_

_**-Porque? Que acaso quieres que me quede aquí contigo?-dije para molestarla.**_

_**-Si, quiero que estés aquí conmigo-dijo casi en un susurro.**_

_**-Estas loca-dije seria.**_

_**-Por ti-dijo acercándose a mi lentamente. **_

_**-Jade esto no es gracioso-dije algo enojada por su actitud.**_

_**-Shhh-dijo acercándose mas y mas a mi hasta que nuestros labios chocaron.**_

_**-Jade!-grite empujándola.**_

_**-Vega! Porque hiciste eso?-pregunto confundida.**_

_**-Tu porque hiciste eso?!-grite enojada.**_

_**-Porque me gus... Que haces aquí idiota?-dijo viendo a Sam en las escaleras.**_

_**-Yo... Lo siento... Tu padre dijo que podía quedarme aquí-explico Sam algo apagada.**_

_**-Chicas todo bien aquí?-pregunto mi padre bajando las escaleras.**_

_**-Si... Saben yo no me siento muy bien iré a mi habitación, Sam puedes dormir en el sofá que esta sobre la ventana-dije sin mirarla.**_

_**-Claro...-dijo Sam.**_

_**Entre a mi habitación algo confundida, Jade me había besado... Porque lo hizo, si ella me odia... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había entrado, abro los ojos y me encuentro con Jade cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.**_

_**-Vega, debemos hablar-dijo Jade.**_

_**-No puedo, necesito dormir-dije cubriendo mi rostro con unas mantas.**_

_**-Ok, entonces no creo que te moleste que yo duerma en tu cama... Contigo-dijo entrando a mi cama.**_

_**-Oye no, no me gusta compartir mi cama con otras personas-dije empujándola.**_

_**-Si claro, necesito que me respondas tres preguntas... Primer pregunta, que hay entre tu y esa rubia, segunda pregunta, que hay entre tu y Cat y tercer pregunta, te gusto besarme?-pregunto.**_

_**-No voy a responderte-dije segura de mi respuesta.**_

_**-Vega, responde por favor-dijo acomodando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.**_

_**-Quítate de mi pecho-dije incomoda.**_

_**-Vega, responde y yo me quito-respondió.**_

_**-Bien, entre Sam y yo no hay nada al igual que con Cat y sobre tu beso, hubo mejores-respondí.**_

_**-Entonces debo besarte otra vez para demostrarte que los West son los mejores besando-dijo acostándose sobre mi.**_

_**-Jade, por favor vete quiero descansar-dije cansada.**_

_**-Bien, descansa...-dijo tomándome por la nuca para luego besarme.**_

_**-No vuelvas hacer eso!-dije enojada.**_

_**-Yo voy a hacer lo que quiera!-dije tirándome con una almohada.**_

_**Trate de dormir pero no podía, en mi mente esta Jade, porque me besa, esto es una clase de plan para molestarme? Tal vez si sea eso, ella volverá con Beck y yo seré una mala amiga por besar a su novio o mejor dicho dejarme besar por su novia, debo olvidar a Jade! Debo quitarla de mi mente y de mi corazón aunque me duela... Porque elijo las peores personas para enamorarme?!**_

* * *

_**Hola, bueno no tengo mucha inspiración, lo habrán notado, que piensan del beso Jori? Que hubo entre Sam y Tori? Jade volverá con Beck? Trina estará enamorada de Cat? **_

_**Bueno quiero agradecerle a Kira que fue quien hizo la nueva imagen del fic, es muy buena dibujando :) Kira Gracias**_

_**El viernes no subí otro capitulo porque tenia que ir a la escuela y todo eso :P**_

_**madameduvergiere: Yo también odio a Beck jaja es mi amiga de facebook, vive a mas de 7.000 km de mi país jaja yo amo ver pelis de zombis, creo que algún día me van a ayudar :3 **_

_**vaniap0211: respondiste todas mis preguntas XD todos odian a Beck menos tu.**_

_**victorian y rusher of heart: que bueno es que mi fic se aya llevado tu primer reviews.**_

_**Takogirl: No era Sam era la hermana gemela de Sam okno XD**_

_**mica: quien sabe tal vez Sam y Tori son pareja o no quien sabe yo no soy quien escribe este fic... Ah un momento si soy yo XD **_

_**Kira: Leí tu comentario y es muuuy largo, te lo respondería todo pero no puedo ._. Solo quiero agradecerte otra vez por tu imagen, es muy bonita :3 eres muy buena dibujando gracias y saludos!**_

_**PD: ESPERO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO EL CAP.**_


	6. Do not trust you

_***Narra Jade***_

_**Desperté y vi al idiota de Beck de nuevo abrazándome, que no entiende que no quiero nada con el?! Lo empujo lo mas brusca posible y fui hacia el baño y al entrar me choco con alguien, estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas groserías, pero al ver que era Vega me detuve, porque oculta sus manos tras su espalda?**_

_**-Que tienes en las manos?-pregunte curiosa.**_

_**-Nada, que haces aquí?-pregunto rápidamente.**_

_**-Necesito usar la ducha, a menos que tu quieras compartirla conmigo...-dije acercándome a ella.**_

_**-Ni en tus sueños-dijo guardando algo en un morral.**_

_**-En mis sueños ya paso y nos divertimos mucho, porque no recreamos mis sueños?-dije tomándola del brazo.**_

_**-No, ahora toma un baño rápido y luego ve a la sala, aquí esta la ropa que debes usar-dijo seria.**_

_**-Porque tan seria Vega, no tuviste una buena noche? Sabes, si te quedas unos 20 minutos aquí conmigo puedo hacer que tu día sea genial...-dije atrapándola por la cintura.**_

_**-Suéltame, mira Jade a mi no me vengas con tus juegos, tu estas con Beck y me odias, ahora solo no me hables, no me mires y aléjate de mi-dijo enojada.**_

_**-Vega yo no estoy jugando y es imposible no mirarte su usas esos shorts pequeños que te hacen ver tan sex-dije sacándome la ropa para tomar una ducha.**_

_**-Que idiota, en 10 minutos abajo!-grito cerrando de un portazo la puerta.**_

_**Luego de unos 15 minutos baje y vi a todos desayunando, a todos menos a Vega y a esa rubia idiota llamada Sam, me senté en silencio y solo oía hablar a los demás, Cat hablaba animadamente con Trina, pero esta ultima no le prestaba mucha atención, Robbie Andre y Beck hablaban de no se que estupidez, mi madre hablaba con David y mi hermano jugaba un estúpido juego con Steven, termine mi desayuno y me senté en el sofá por un momento hasta que Vega llego con esa rubia idiota.**_

_**-Chicos, es hora de irnos-dijo David-Cada unos tome un cuchillo, un arma y municiones, me acaban de informar que el camino a Atlanta esta lleno de caminantes, Tori, ven un momento-dijo David alejándose de nosotros.**_

_**No pude escuchar mucho ya que solo murmuraban, luego de unos minutos todos estábamos listos y ellos se acercaron a nosotros David le dijo algo a mi madre que no alcance a oír.**_

_**-Bien chicos recuerden destrocen las cabezas de esas cosas y todo saldrá bien, Tori y Sam se encargaran de rematar a lo infectados, Trina y Steven se turnaran para conducir, Andre y Robbie ustedes se encargaran de los "pet walkers" y...-fue interrumpido por Andre.**_

_**-Que es un **__**"pet walkers"?-pregunto este.**_

_****__**-Son mascotas infectada, son mas fáciles de derribar-explico David.**_

_****__**-Y bien creo que eso es todo...-dijo David.**_

_****__**-Que hay de nosotros?-pregunto Beck señalando a los que no fueron nombrados.**_

_****__**-Bueno Cat y Alex no pueden con esas cosas, son niños... Bueno Cat es como un niño...-dijo Trina.**_

_****__**-Que quieres decir con eso!?-grito indignada.**_

_****__**-Cat... Agg es muy difícil explicarte esto a ti, Jade y Cat se encargaran de esto y Beck tu ayudarás a Tori y Sam-dijo David dándonos unos W**__**oki Toki.**_

_****__****__**-Porque a mi me dejan con Cat eso es injusto, yo quiero ir con Vega y los demás!-dije haciendo un berrinche de niña.**_

_****__****__**-Oye gótica, deja tus berrinches de niña y sube a la camioneta-dijo la rubia idiota.**_

_****__****__**-Cállate estúpida!-grite tirando mis tijeras en su tonta cabeza hueca.**_

_****__****__**-August!-grito mi madre, como odio que me llame así!**_

_****__****__**-Mamá no me llames así!-grite enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Soy tu madre, no me hables así...-dijo mas calmada.**_

_****__****__**-Pero mamá ella empezó...-dije como niña.**_

_****__****__**-Chicos basta, todos a la camioneta, conduzcan con cuidado, los vemos en la base-dijo David, abriendo la puerta de esa gran y hermosa hummer negra.**_

_****__****__**-Adiós papá-dijeron las Vega abrazando a su padre.**_

_****__****__**-Adós niñas, Tori mas despacio, recuerda "fuerza de tres oso"-dijo David.**_

_****__****__**-Claro, te extrañare...-dijo dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla, cuanto lo envidio señor David.**_

_****__****__**-Bien Trina cuida a tu hermana... Mejor Tori cuida a Trina-dijo David haciendo reír a sus hijas.**_

_****__****__**-Bien es hora de irnos... Adiós Taylor-dijo Vega saludando a mi madre.**_

_****__****__**-Adiós niñas, Jade cuida a tu hermano-dijo mi madre abrazándome.**_

_****__****__**-Mamá, en publico no por favor-dije avergonzada.**_

_****__****__**Comenzamos el viaje y me sentí algo mareada, decidí descansar un poco recostada en las piernas de Cat, por alguna extraña razón la mayor de las Vega me miraba como toda una loca, no se cuanto tiempo dormí pero al despertar estaba algo oscuro, me levanto con mucha pereza y veo que no hay nadie, un poco asustada decido bajar del vehículo, oigo algunas voces detrás de este y al acercarme veo a la maldita rubia estúpida besando a mi Vega! Quien se cree que es para besar ami Vega!?**_

_****__****__**-Que haces loca?-dijo Vega enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Que haces tu basándote con esta cosa!?-grite enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Auch eso dolió bruja...-dijo tomando su cabeza.**_

_****__****__**-Samy estas bien?-pregunto Vega con un tono tierno.**_

_****__****__**-Esto es el colmo, Vega tu vienes aquí conmigo y me explicas esto ya!-grite enojada tomándola fuerte mente del brazo, para luego meterla en la hummer.**_

_****__****__**-West esto no es gracioso, puede estar herida!-dijo Vega mas enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Oh si la pobre Samy puede estar herida!-dije imitando su voz.**_

_****__****__**-Que yo no hablo así! Déjame salir!-grito muy enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Vega por favor deja de gritar... Tori ya cállate de una puta vez!-grite sintiendo un fuerte ardor en mi pecho.**_

_****__****__**-No voy a caer en tus estúpidos juegos West!-grito empujándome, de donde saca tanta fuerza esta flacucha.**_

_****__****__**-Tori... Necesito... Agua... No es broma-dije sintiendo que mi pecho quemaba.**_

_****__****__**-Jade si es otra de tus estúpidas bromas juro que voy a golpearte-amenazo.**_

_****__****__**-Vega dame agua...-pedí casi rogando.**_

_****__****__**-Toma, estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada.**_

_****__****__**-No idiota! Mi pecho esta ardiendo, estúpida!-grite totalmente enojada por el dolor.**_

_****__****__**-Bien, los demás están por venir, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte...-dijo con los ojos vidriosos, ahora si la cague.**_

_****__****__**-Vega, lo lamento, no quise...-pero ella se había ido.**_

_****__****__**Luego de unos 3 minutos entro Cat acompañada por la loca de Trina la cual seguía mirándome con cierto rencor y no se porque!? Cat se sentó junto a mi y empezó a interrogarme con la mirada.**_

_****__****__**-Que te sucede? Tori dijo que sentías un fuerte ardor en el pecho...-dijo Trina.**_

_****__****__**-No lo se, mi pecho esta que arde...-dije recostando la botella de agua en mi pecho.**_

_****__****__**-Bien, te sacare esa cosa que llevas como ropa y solo dejare solo el sostén-dijo Trina.**_

_****__****__**-No voy a dejarte mirar a mis bebes-dije señalando mis pechos.**_

_****__****__**-Trina no voy a dejarte mirar los pechos de Jade!-dijo Cat enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Par de idiotas salgan de aquí y díganle a Vega que llame a su padre y le pregunte porque me estoy sintiendo así-grite enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Que gruñona eres!-grito Cat para luego salir corriendo, espere unos minutos y llego Tori junto a esa rubia idiota.**_

_****__****__**-Que hace este mono rubio aquí?-pregunte con disgusto.**_

_****__****__**-Cierra la maldita boca West-dijo es simio rubio.**_

_****__****__**-Sam, sal un momento...-el mono obedeció pero antes le estampó un beso a mi Vega! en sus precioso labios que debería ser solo míos!**_

_****__****__**-Jade, debes mostrarme tu pecho, sácate la blusa-dijo seria.**_

_****__****__**-No quieres hacerlo tu?-pregunte acercándola a mi.**_

_****__****__**-Jade... Basta-dijo ella cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.**_

_****__****__**-Bien, pero luego no vengas arrepentida-dije algo molesta por su actitud-Listo...-dije quedándome semi desnuda frente a ella.**_

_****__****__**-Dije solo la blusa West-dijo mirándome detenidamente.**_

_****__****__**-Así estoy mas cómoda, ahora porque mi pecho esta ardiendo?-pregunte dejando una de mis piernas sobre la suya.**_

_****__****__**-Tienes el pecho algo rojizo y estas que ardes... Es decir tu pecho, si, tu pecho esta ardiendo-dijo nerviosa lo cual me causa mucha risa.**_

_****__****__**-Vega deja de mirar mis piernas...-dije viendo como me comía con la mirada.**_

_****__****__**-Yo no estoy mirando tus malditas piernas... Bien, por lo que dice mi padre, estas infectada un 5%-dijo triste.**_

_****__****__**-Infectada? Osea que voy a morir?-pregunte dejando caer una lagrimas.**_

_****__****__**-jajajaja! Caíste tontita!-dijo entre carcajadas.**_

_****__****__**-Eres idiota o que?! Como vas a decir eso, idiota!-grite enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Oh vamos solo fue una broma West, no seas gruñona...-dije mas calmada.**_

_****__****__**-Dime porque mi pecho arde!-dije enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Mi desayuno tenia unas dosis que debo tomar y tu te comiste mi desayuno, así que ahora tu cuerpo esta tratando de expulsar las dosis, pero tranquila en unos minutos se te pasara-dijo ahora mas seria.**_

_****__****__**-Vega, me das un beso?-pregunte tomándola del brazo.**_

_****__****__**-No, ahora deja mi brazo-dijo algo molesta.**_

_****__****__**-Bien, vete con "Samy"-dije enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Jade tu me odias, me quieres lejos de ti, ahora que estoy lejos de ti me haces estas tontas escenas de celos, por favor solo te pido una cosa... Déjame ser feliz...-dijo besando mi mejilla.**_

_****__****__**-Yo no te odio Tori, cada segundo que estas lejos de mi siento que mi corazón muere, yo quiero que seas feliz, pero conmigo...-dije soltando unas lagrimas.**_

_****__****__**-Jade me has mentido y dañado tantas veces que ya no confió en ti-dijo secando mis lagrimas.**_

_****__****__**-Tori, por favor quédate conmigo... Prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo y estaré contigo para siempre y te amare para siempre...-dije tomando sus manos.**_

_****__****__**-Eso fue lo mas cursi que pude escuchar en toda mi vida, Jade si quieres que yo sea feliz, debes dejar este estúpido juego tuyo-susurro con un tono molesto.**_

_****__****__**-No es un juego, yo siento cosas por ti...-dije abrazándola.**_

_****__****__**-Tori, todos esta bien...-dijo el simio rubio.**_

_****__****__**-Lárgate de aquí mono rubio!-grite enojada.**_

_****__****__**-Sam, todo esta bien, Jade debes descansar con algo frío sobre tu pecho, adiós-se despidió Vega tomando la mano de esa maldita rubia.**_

_****__****__**-Juro que peleare por ti, Victoria Vega...-susurre para luego recostarme.**_

* * *

_****__****__**Hola gente chula, lamento no a ver actualizando estos días, pero mi maldita lapto parece estar poseída y no me deja guardar los documentos, bueno esto lo voy a recompensar así que voy a escribir otro fic, estuve pensando y como se acerca halloween voy a hacer un fic algo macabro o no se, todo depende de mi imaginación.**_

_****__****__**PD: Voy a empezar a subi cap. por semana, es por la falta de tiempo y todo eso...**_

_****__****__**PD2: Habrá nuevos personajes y algunos personajes van a morir...**_

_****__****__**madameduvergiere: Tori, que debe estar planeando porque actúa así, no? Que chica mas rara...**_

_****__****__**Guest: Quien lo dice? Tal vez Tori se olvido de Jade y ahora esta pensando solo en Sam... Tori es toda una loquilla, okno Gracias por leer.**_

_****__****__**vaniap0211 : A mi tampoco me gusta como se comporta Tori, osea tenia que dejar que Jade la bese y todos pero ella se resistió osea Tori si estas leyendo esto deja de resistirte a los besos de Jade! Quien sabe, tal vez Sam le rompió otra cosa a Tori ._. okno! Cat y Trina, que pasara entre ellas? Tal vez llegue alguien y gane el corazón de Cat o de Trina...**_

_****__****____****__****__**victorian y rusher of heart : No eres la única que tiene malos pensamientos XD Iba a ser mas lemon esa parte, pero osea no se me da cosa escribir cosas así ._. Me siento muy pervertida si escribo esas cosas...**_

_****__****__**Kira: El mejor beso es el que no se espera, eso se lo dije una vez a un chico que quería un beso mio, el pobre sigue esperando ._. a Sam le encanta Tori y a quien no? No la culpo... Jade y Beck tal vez vuelvan, no se pero volvi a ver el primer capitulo de Victorious y vi la escena en la que Beck y Tori se besaban y no se como que me cayo bien Beck, hace una linda pareja con Tori el chico con cabello de niña, okno JORI ferever! Trina tal vez este pasando por una etapa en la que no sabe si esta enamorada o no de una chica, a mi paso una vez, en realidad solo me gustaban sus ojos y su pelo ._. Mili si lees esto, estuve todo un año pensando en tus ojos y tu pelo, pero después llego Martu y te gano bicht, Martu si lees esto estoy completamente enamorada de ti! Ok creo que arruine la respuesta al comentario de Kira, bueno con esto me despido. Saludos y que tengas un lindo día...**_

_****__****__**PD3: Alguien me dice nombres de paginas Yuri? Se los agradecería mucho...**_


	7. Novia Falsa

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Luego de viajar por unas largas horas decidimos descansar, Andre, Steven y Robbie fueron a colocar cámaras por algunos sectores para proteger el área, por otro lado Cat, Trina y Alex decidieron arreglar el lugar donde pasaremos la noche, Beck luego de unos minutos pidió hablar conmigo cosa que no le agrado mucho a Sam.**_

_**-Tori, como van las cosas con Jade?-dijo fingiendo amabilidad.**_

_**-Muy bien, ella me odia y yo me alejo de ella, como tu me lo pediste...-dije ocultando mi tristeza.**_

_**-Agradezco mucho lo que haces pero no es suficiente, quiero que tengas una relación con alguien, así estoy seguro de que no estarás detrás de Jade cuando yo no este... Te recomendaría a Steven, es un buen chico pero se me hace que es algo gay, así que ya que tu eres una lesbiana y tu amiguita Sam también juega para ese equipo, bueno podrían se la pareja de lesbianas del grupo-dijo acomodando su cabello de niña.**_

_**-Beck, el trato era que yo me alejaba de Jade y tu la reconquistabas, nunca mencione algo de fingir un noviazgo-dije al molesta.**_

_**-Escúchame bien asquerosa cucaracha gay, tu harás lo que yo te ordene o la pobre de Jade accidentalmente terminara infectada-dijo apretando fuertemente mi cuello, aunque no sentía dolor físico, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, con solo pensar que a Jade le podría pasar algo mi corazón moría.**_

_**-Te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a Jade juro que te matare yo misma con mis propias mano, maldito afeminado-dije dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que lo dejo a mas de cuatro metro alejado de mi, luego de unos minutos el se levanto y volvió a mi.**_

_**-Jade me ama a mi estúpida, solo juega contigo, trato de alejarte de ella para que no caigas en su maldito juego pero veo que no funciona, así que si tu no te haces novia de ese simio rubio, juro que Jade va a sufrir las consecuencias-dijo mientras de tomaba del cabello.**_

_**-Maldito hijo de perra...-dije para luego darle una fuerte patada en los genitales.**_

_**-Tori, todo esta bien?-pregunto Sam.**_

_**-Si, Beck levántate tienes que acompañar a los demás...-dije molesta.**_

_**-Tu amiga Jade sigue dormida, la dejas allí o me dejas que le tire un balde de agua helada para que despierte?-pregunto Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-No seas mala con Jade, ella es buena...-dije recostándome en la parte trasera del auto.**_

_**-Si claro y yo soy la reina Victoria I de España-dijo con sarcasmo.**_

_**-Sam, Victoria I era la reina del Reino Unido-respondí.**_

_**-Oye nos estamos llevando mejor, eso me gusta-dije sentándose en mis piernas.**_

_**-Sam, levántate...-dije empujándola delicadamente.**_

_**-Que gruñona eres Vega, antes te gustaba que este así contigo-dijo acomodándose a mi lado.**_

_**-Eso era antes Sam, ahora es algo raro estar así contigo...-respondí.**_

_**-Porque terminamos?-pregunto.**_

_**-Tu estabas saliendo a escondidas con Carly...-dije algo triste al recordarlo.**_

_**-Lamento mucho eso, me comporte con una estúpida y no me di cuenta de la chica que tenia, me perdonas?-pregunto tomando mi mano.**_

_**-Te perdone hace tiempo Samy, ahora solo quiero que nos llevemos bien-dije con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Tori, eres tan buena, fui una estúpida al dejarte ir...-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.**_

_**-Samy, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora solo seamos amigas...-dije abrazándola, no se porque lo hice, pero se sentía tan bien.**_

_**-Te quiero, Tori-dijo pegándome a su cuerpo.**_

_**-Yo también-dije separándome de ella.**_

_**-Oye, oí lo que te gusta la bruja-dijo algo triste.**_

_**-Se llama Jade y no me gusta-mentí.**_

_**-Eres mi amiga no debes mentirme, Vega-dijo codeando mi brazo.**_

_**-Bien, me gusta, pero no digas nada-dije seria.**_

_**-Quieres estar con ella?-me pregunto algo triste.**_

_**-Si, pero es imposible, ella me odia y esta con Beckett-dije molesta.**_

_**-Estas celosa pequeña tonta, la bruja muere por estar contigo, debes darle celos si quieres algo con ella-dijo sin mucha importancia en lo que decía.**_

_**-Jade no quiere estar cerca de mi, Samy...-dije algo triste.**_

_**-Mira, que tal si tu y yo fingimos tener una relación, así sabremos si le gustas a la bruja, si no le gustas no perderás nada, si le gustas ella peleara por ti, que dices?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-No, eso seria en vano, ya que Jade me odia-dije algo molesta.**_

_**-Entonces me ayudas a darle celos a Steven? Me gusta mucho ese chico y bueno... Necesito darle celos...-dijo algo nerviosa.**_

_**-Creí que yo sola te gustaba...-dije confundida.**_

_**-No, me gustas pero como amiga, Vega, que dices me ayudas o no?-pregunto mi amiga rubia.**_

_**-Mmm... Ok...-dije resignada.**_

_**-Bien, pero debemos parecer una pareja, para todos... Nadie puede saber que entre tu y yo no pasa nada...-dijo muy segura.**_

_**-Ok, haré todo lo posible para parecer tu novia...-dije algo insegura.**_

_**-Bien, que tal si practicamos, como besar y todos eso...-dijo con una sonrisa picara.**_

_**-Sam... Agg okey!-dije acercándome a sus labios.**_

_**-No vayas a emocionarte, Vega-dijo soltando unas risitas.**_

_**El beso fue muy corto, pero estuvo bien, se sentía como la primera vez que lo hice, creo que so sucedió hace mas de dos años, sentí como se separo bruscamente de mi, abrí los ojos y la vi a unos metros de mi sosteniendo su cabeza y Jade a mi lado, al parecer estaba furiosa.**_

* * *

_**Holaaa! Ok no me odien, ya muchas personas me odian y no se porque! Así que por favor! No me odien ustedes también...**_

_**Bien, borre la otra historia porque fueron algo duros sus comentarios, bueno, los que comentaron diciendo algo malo sobre el fic, chupen el perro y a los que les gusto, Sorry la borre porque estaba enojada!**_

_**Hablando de otro tema, el cap. este iba a ser mucho largo, pero mi maldita PC anda muy mal, yo creo que esta poseída... Bien, como creen que puede seguir este fic? Denme ideas, mi imaginación se agota cada día mas!**_

_**Bien ahora voy a responder sus comentarios!**_

_**madameduvergiere: Bueno la volvería a subir pero ya la borre y no me acuerdo como era ._. igual tal vez suba otro fic mas normal.**_

_**jori93: Tori es la mamá osa ._. ok no se porque escribí eso pero suena lindo ._. Amo que ames que actualice rápido, aunque ahora vas a odiar que sub cap. por semana.**_

_**victorian y rusher of heart: Intente mucho hacer algo lemon pero no pude, cada ves que quiero escribir algo lemon, me sale un Lemon Pie... jajajaja es un chiste bastante malo lose XD**_

_**vaniap0211: Ufff que bueno que Sam no le rompió nada grave a Tori, si no Jade se pondría como loca ._. Jade debe esforzarse mucho mas ahora...  
**_

_**Guest: jajaja que bueno que te encante :) la frase de Tori jajaja para mi fue muy graciosa XD Jade se gano el amor de Tori, pero lo perdió así que ahora debe luchar mucho mas por su amor! Es obvio que Cat no va a dejar que Trina mire los hermosos pechos de Jade! Mi yo dejaría que la persona que me gusta mire los pechos de una chica que esta mas buena que coca-cola fría en el desierto...**_

_**madameduvergiere: dejaste 2 comentarios! Te ganaste una noche con todas las protagonistas de Victorious! okno XD**_

_**Miss Canada ! jajajaja el mejor chiste de todos chica! Trina y Cat van a estar juntas muy pronto, así que solo queda esperar un poquito, Simio Rubio jajaja yo amo a Sam, pero ella en este fic es un estorbo! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Narra Tori*_**

**_Desperté y vi a Sam y Stevena mi lado abrazándome fuertemente los dos, veo la hora y aun era muy temprano para partir, lentamente corro el brazo de Sam y el de Steven, salgo de la pequeña tienda que compartí con ellos y veo que aun nadie a despertado, luego de un momento siento una palmada en el hombro, voltee y vi a el estúpido de Beck con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro._**

**_-Que haces aquí tan temprano, Tori?-pregunto apretando mi hombro._**

**_-No es asunto tuyo, Oliver-dije molesta._**

**_-Ten cuidado como me hablas, recuerda que yo tengo mas poder que tu en este juego-dijo con una sonrisa fingida._**

**_-Esto no es un juego, estúpido-dije empujándolo._**

**_-Mira estúpida, me vuelves a tocar y vas a lamentarlo...-dije apretando mi brazo._**

**_-Porque no te metes con un hombre, afeminado!-dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi._**

**_-Como me llamaste, idiota?-dijo Beck empujando a Steven._**

**_-Ya lo oíste, cabello de niña!-dijo Steven muy molesto._**

**_-Métete en tus asuntos, Idiota!-dijo Beck dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro._**

**_-Vaya, la niña sabe golpear...-dijo Steven devolviendo el golpe, pero mas fuerte._**

**_-Hey! Basta...-dije empujando a Beck lejos de Steven._**

**_-Tori, debo enseñarle a este idiota que no debe meterse con una mujer!-grito Steven muy enojado._**

**_-Que pasa aquí!?-grito Jade saliendo de su tienda, al parecer molesta por el ruido._**

**_-Nada! Iré a despertar a los demás...-dije molesta._**

**_-Vega, tenemos que hablar...-dijo Jade tomándome del brazo._**

**_-Ahora no, Jade...-dije liberándome de su agarre._**

**_-Buenos días a todos! Jade, que haces despierta tan temprano?..-pregunto Cat saliendo de su tienda._**

**_-Cat, no hables...-dijo Jade con un tono molesto._**

**_-Sam... Oye despierta...-dije moviendo su brazo._**

**_-No... 5 minutos mas...-dijo adormecida. _**

**_-Sam, despierta y se acabaran tus grasitos-dije tratando de despertarla._**

**_-Nadie tocara mis grasitos!-grito saliendo rápidamente de la tienda-Oye aquí no hay grasitos, Vega!-grito molesta._**

**_-Lo se, ahora vístete, mi padre llamo anoche y dijo que el virus a aumentado un 10% es solo un día-dije tomando un poco de café.  
_**

**_-Y que hay con eso?-pregunta Andre._**

**_-Si no llegamos en 4 horas a Atlanta terminaremos con esa cosa de allí-dije señalando un tipo que se acercaba a nosotros, al parecer infectado._**

**_-Yo me encargo de eso...-dijo Trina sacando su cuchillo._**

**_-No, yo lo hago, es mas seguro-dije sacando la Walther P99 que me había dado mi padre la noche anterior, con un solo disparo callo a la carretera, volví con el grupo y todos me miraban raro, odio que me miren así me hacen sentir como un bicho raro._**

**_-Creo que sera mejor irnos, el sonido los atrae...-dijo Steven metiendo las ultimas cosas en el vehículo._**

**_-Vega, ahora podemos hablar?-pregunto Jade algo desesperada._**

**_-No, no quiero hablar contigo, Jade-dije cortante._**

**_-Es por esa rubia idiota verdad? Acaso eres idiota o que? Me tienes a mi y te vas con ese simio rubio... Eres muy bonita pero no te das cuenta de lo que tienes...-dijo algo histérica, lo cual la hacia ver muy bonita._**

**_-Se llama Sam y esta conmigo, así que ten algo de respeto hacia ella-dijo dejándola sola._**

**_-Tori, pienso que debemos hacer algo con el idiota de Oliver-dijo Steven tomando mi brazo._**

**_-Lo se, tu no hagas nada, yo ya veré que hacer...-dije para luego ir con Trina._**

**_-Hermanita, que te trae por aquí?-pregunto apretando mis mejillas._**

**_-No hagas eso!-dije frotando mis mejillas._**

**_-Estas muy gruñona, debes dejar de juntarte con West-dijo dejando un bolso en el piso._**

**_-Como va todos con Cat? Por lo que vi ella estuvo toda la noche contigo-dije con un tono algo insinuante._**

**_-Solo vino porque Jade la echo de su tienda-dijo bajando su rostro._**

**_-Tori, no dejes que Jade me atrape!-grito Cat escondiéndose detrás de mi._**

**_-Ven aquí pequeña rata, voy a matarte!-grito Jade tirándose sobre Cat._**

**_-Tu no mataras a nadie!-dije tomándola por la cintura para que no alcance a Cat._**

**_-Vega suéltame! No me obligues a usar mis tijeras contigo!-grito molesta._**

**_-Jade, no fue mi intención decir eso, lo siento, no me mates!-dijo Cat ocultándose detrás de Trina._**

**_-Que le pasa a la bruja?-pregunto Sam llevándose una mirada asesina de Jade._**

**_-Cierra la boca, estúpido simio rubio!-grito tratando de soltarse de mi agarre._**

**_-Basta! Todos suban al vehículo!-grite molesta._**

**_Luego de eso nadie dijo mas nada, no es normal que yo este molesta pero estas chicas se comportan como unas niñas de pres-colar, luego de largas horas de viajes llegamos a Atlanta,solo faltaba atravesar la ciudad y todo estaría resuelto, lamentablemente eso seria lo mas difícil, si atravesamos la ciudad llamaríamos la atención de los ¨Walkers¨y eso no es bueno,luego de unos cuantos minutos pensando como cruzar la ciudad sin llamar la atención de esas cosas, decidimos pasar lo que quedaba del día en una de las casas que se encontraban allí, luego de asegurarnos de que todo se encontraba fuera de peligro, entramos a la casa, luego de unos minutos unos ruidos que provenían del jardín llamaron mi atención, les dije a los demás que se quedaran allí y yo saldría a ver que eran esos ruidos y como siempre Beck quiso ser el ¨macho alfa¨y dijo que el iría a ver que eran esos ruidos.  
_**

**_-Beck, no quieras parecer el chico valiente, deja que Tori lo haga-dijo Trina evitando que Beck salga._**

**_-Trina, deja que esto lo haga un hombre de verdad, porque tu y tu hermanita no van a juntar florecitas y dejan de estorbar?-dijo dejando boqui-abiertos a todos, excepto a Trina la cual lo miraba con una mirada asesina._**

**_-Oye no le hables así a Trina!-defendió Robbie empujando a Beck._**

**_-Que haces, Shapiro, deberías estar de mi lado, no defendiendo a esta loca!-grito Oliver devolviendo el empujón a Robbie._**

**_-Esto es suficiente, mira Oliver si quieres seguir en este grupo, deja de portarte así! Quien te crees que eres para tratar así a mi hermana y a mi amigo!?-dije enfrentándome a el muy molesta._**

**_-Tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?.. Recuerda que yo puedo hacer que tu "amorcito" termine como esos muertos de afuera...-esto ultimo lo dijo solo para que yo lo oyera._**

**_-Todos quietos! Suelten sus armas!-grito una voz masculina detrás de nosotros._**

**_-Por favor no nos lastime!-grito el estúpido de Beck._**

**_-Beck? Chicos son ustedes?-pregunto confundido._**

**_-Erwin?.. Oh no puedo creerlo viejo pelón estas vivo!-grito Sam muy feliz saltando a los brazos de Sikowitz._**

**_-Pequeña Barbie! Un momento que haces con ellos?-pregunto Sikowitz señalándonos. _**

**_-Los conoces?-pregunto Sam muy confundida._**

**_-Si, son mis alumnos favoritos... Un momento... Están vivos! Mis pollitos están vivos!-grito Sikowitz muy emocionado. _**

**_-Sikowitz, como llegaste aquí?-pregunte sorprendida por verlo.. Vivo..._**

**_-En auto, ya que estamos todos mas calmados, porque estaban discutiendo niños?-pregunto Sikowitz._**

**_-No estábamos peleando, ahora pueden explicarme como es que se conocen ustedes dos?-les pregunte._**

**_-El es mi padre, Tori...-dijo Sam como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._**

**_-Que?!-gritaron todos en unisono._**

* * *

**_Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo sin leernos!_**

**_Bueno disculpen la tardanza, pero mas vale tarde que nunca! Okno bueno gracias por esperar y espero que les aya gustado :) _**

**_madameduvergiere: soy novata solo tengo 14 añitos C: es lindo saber que algunas personas creen que soy buena escribiendo, Miss Canada jajajaj sos muy buena con los sobrenombres. Espero que te aya gustado este cap._**

**_victorian y rusher of heart: Jade se caracteriza por ser muy celosa, igual que con Beck en la serie, pobre Sammy se gana bandas de insultos de Jade solo para ayudar a Tori :) Gracias por leer el fic :)_**

**_vaniap0211 : Quien sabe, tal vez Beck muera muy pronto, infectado, devorado por Walkers, apuñalado por las hermosas tijeras de Jade o golpeado por Tori e.e Gracias por leer saludos._**

**_DannyWest : Porque todos odian a Beck!? Bueno entiendo que lo odien en este fic pero fuera de esto lo siguen odiando jajaja Gracias por leer, saludos._**

**_mica: Sam después de todos acepto la FriendZone con Tori y se fijo en Steven, con respecto a Beck, el tiene que sufrir, voy a buscar una muerte muy dolorosa para el, gracias por leer Saludos._**

**_Kira: Si la borre, no me odies... Sam sigue enamorada de Tori, solo que acepto que ella este enamorada de Jade, así que se fijo en Steven, Catrina bueno esta pasando de a poco, esas dos chicas son mas difíciles de unir que Jade y Tori , pero muy pronto va a ver Catrina._**

**_Beck, va a morir pero hay que esperar un poquito, siempre fue un estorbo ese chico, no solo en este fic sino tambien en la serie jaja._**

**_Bueno, espero que te aya gustado este cap. Saludos._**


	9. Beginning of the end

*Narra Jade*

Como es posible que el simio rubio sea hija de Sikowitz, bueno es posible ya que cuando un hombre y una mujer... No, Sikowitz nunca menciono tener una hija, pero porque estoy pensando en esto, cuando podría estar viendo las hermosas piernas de Vega, nunca había notado lo bien que están, que se sentirá recorrer todo su hermoso cuerpo con mis manos, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio y... Jade no seas pervertida! Sera mejor que volvamos al mundo real!

- Como que esa cosas que esta allí es tu hija?-pregunte sin mucho interés.

-Bueno ya saben cuando dos personas se aman mucho, la señorita cigüeña llega y-no puedo seguir ya que fue interrumpido por esa cosa llamada "Sam"

-Mi madre y Erwin tuvieron sexo de una noche y nací yo-dijo risitos de oro.

-Bien, dejemos esta charla para otro día, necesitamos salir de aquí y llegar al punto cero-dijo Vega muy seria.

-Que es el punto cero?-pregunto Sikowitz.

-Es una base que esta a la afueras de Atlanta-Explico Andre.

-jajajajajajajaja! Eso es imposible, ayer por la noche estuve allí, todos murieron!-dijo Sikowitz como si fuera algo gracioso.

-Eso es imposible, mi padre dijo que era el lugar mas seguro-dijo Vega algo molesta.

-Tori, anoche estuve allí, ya no existe una zona segura-dijo Sikowitz dejando su rifle en el sofá.

-Parece que tu papí se equivoco al mandarnos aquí!-dijo Beck con un tono burlón.

-Cierra la boca, Beck-dije viendo como Vega empezaba a molestarse y no era la única.

-Porque!? Ahora defiendes a esta inútil, que acaso todos se volvieron estúpidos!?-grito molesto.

-Tu eres el único estúpido aquí, ahora cierra la boca hay un niño aquí-susurro con furia Trina.

-Beck, necesito hablar contigo un momento, salgamos afuera-dijo Vega apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Luego de unos largo minutos Vega volvió con Beck, por lo que vi Beck estaba completo y Vega... Porque esta sin camisa? Un momento mi Vega esta sin camisa enfrente de estos malditos babosos!

-Vega cúbrete!-dije abalanzándome sobre ella con mi chaqueta.

-Tori tienes cubitos, yo siempre quise tenerlos, pero no soy bueno con los deportes-dijo Robbie tocando el abdomen de MI VEGA!

-Shapiero, no la toques!-grite molesta.

-Hermanita, sera mejor que te pongas algo de ropa-dijo Trina tapando a Tori.

-Antes quería decirles que hoy pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana por la mañana partiremos a Hollywood y luego cada uno podrá irse a donde crea seguro, ahora cubriremos la zona por tiempo, Andre si quieres puedes ir tu-dijo Vega para luego irse por las escaleras.

-Beck, ven aquí-dije tomando del brazo a Beck.

-Que pasa?-pregunto tomando mi mano.

-No me toques... De que hablaron tu y Vega?-pregunte molesta.

-Nada... Nada importante, voy a ayudar a Andre-dijo nervioso.

-No, dime que hablaste con Vega-dije apretando fuertemente su hombro.

-Jade, suéltalo...-dijo Vega algo cortante.

-Vega, tu no me dirás que hacer...-conteste molesta.

-Beck, ve a ayudar a Andre, Trina, debemos hablar-dijo Vega con un tono de preocupación.

-Claro, dime-dijo la loca de Trina sentándose en el sofá junto a Robbie.

-Aquí no, es mejor a solas-dijo Tori entrando a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban allí.

Luego de unos largos minutos Vega y la loca de Trina saliendo de lo que al parecer era una oficina, había algo raro en ellas, como que estaban apagadas, bueno últimamente Tori estaba así pero Trina ella no era la misma Trina que paso por esa puerta unos minutos atrás.

-Todo esta bien?-pregunto el simio Sam algo preocupada abrazando a mi Vega.

-No, mi padre fue mordido... -dijo Tori con voz quebradiza, en ese momento lo único que quería era estar en el lugar de Puckett.

-Como esta mi madre!?-pregunto Alex preocupado, como pude olvidar que mi madre estaba con David.

-Ella esta bien, cariño, no te preocupes-dijo Vega suavemente.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, chicas...-dijo Sikowitz a las hermanas Vega.

-No quiero oír nada sobre eso ahora, nos vemos mañana por la mañana, descansen-dijo Tori subiendo las escaleras.

-Iré a ver si hay algo en la cocina, Steven ayúdame-dijo Trina tomando la mano de Steven, mientras Cat mataba con la mirada a el muchacho.

-Claro, Alex nos acompañas?-pregunto Steven a mi hermanito, al parecer tiene una buena relación con el.

-Si, por cierto como haces para pasar por la torre sin que los soldados te maten?-pregunto Alex seguramente refiriéndose a algún tonto video-juego.

-Gótica te encuentras bien?-pregunto el simio.

-No es asunto tuyo-dije de mala gana.

-Bien, solo trate de ser amable, Erwin, iré a ver como esta Tori-dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-No! Yo lo haré...-dije corriendo a buscar a Vega.

-Yo soy su novia, tu solo eres... Un estorbo en su vida-contesto molesta.

-De seguro esta contigo por lastima-dije dejándola sol en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Dijo algo que no llegue a oír de seguro algún insulto, entre a algunas habitaciones hasta que encontré a Vega, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido entre y me quede unos segundos admirándola, porque tenia que ser tan linda?!

-Vete, Jade, quiero estar sola...-dijo de repente, como es posible que me aya escuchado si no hice ni el mas mínimo ruido!

-Estas bien?-pregunte sentandome a su lado.

-Si, ahora vete-dijo cortante.

-Porque te portas así!?-pregunte molesta por su actitud.

-Como quieres que me porte, Jade?! Estamos rodeados de jodidos muertos y tu me preguntas porque estoy así!-grito molesta.

-No me hables en ese tono!-dije tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame, no quiero lastimarte...-dijo tomando mi mano.

-Tu no lastimarías ni a una mosca, Vega...-dije mientras posaba mis manos en su cintura.

-He cambiado, Jade...-dijo tratando de sacar mis manos de su cintura.

-Me gustas cuando te pones ruda-dije acercándome a ella.

-Quiero estar sola, vete por favor-dijo sacando mis manos de ella.

-Bien, pero antes... Dame esto...-dije acercandola a mi.

-Que quier-no pudo terminar su frase ya que atrape sus labios, que bien se sentía, tanto tiempo sin sentirla.

-Extrañaba tus labios-susurre entre sus labios.

-Que cursi te volviste, West-dije pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

-Tu me volviste así, ahora sigue basándome...-dije rompiendo el corto espacio que nos separaba.

Luego de unos minutos besando a MI VEGA decidí ir por mas, así que camine unos pasos hasta chocar con un sofá, sin soltarla recosté su bello cuerpo sobre este, pase mis manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando su abdomen, sentía sus manos frotando mi espalda, deje sus labios y me adentre en su suave cuello, besaba y mordía suavemente su cuello tan cálido, luego de unos minutos así volví a sus labios, estaba apunto de sacar esa estorbosa camisa que traía pero de pronto la maldita puerta se abrió dejando de ver a mi inoportuno hermano, sentí como Vega se incorporaba rápidamente algo agitada.

-Yo venia a ver si todo estaba bien... Lo siento-dijo Alex algo avergonzado.

-Toca antes de entrar pequeño enano de jardín-dije molesta.

-Si, debería aprender de ti, antes de entrar a Tori, la estabas tocando...-dijo Andre junto a Alex.

-Andre, no digas eso delante del niño, todo esta bien Alex, gracias por preocuparte-dijo Vega besando la mejilla de Alex.

-Bien, nosotros las esperamos abajo...-dijo Andre cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Tori, esto que quiere decir? Estaos como antes?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Fue un error Jade, dejemos todo como esta...-dijo acomodando su cabello.

-Bueno si fue un error, fue el mejor error que cometí-dije conectando mi mirada con la suya.

-Para mi también, sera mejor bajar ahora...-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Bajamos y todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, Vega se sentó junto con el simio rubio el cual miraba a MI VEGA con una sonrisa, sin otro lugar en donde sentarme tome el que estaba junto a Robbie, al parecer no era tan malo estar con ellos en ese momento, se sentía como estar junto a tu familia, buen ellos son lo mas cercano a una familia para mi.

-Tori, que le paso a tu cuello?-pregunto Sikowitz sorprendido.

-Vaya eso si esta morado...-dijo Cat mirando la marca que le de a Tori.

-Debió se algún insecto, no se preocupen-dijo nerviosa lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-Si claro "un insecto"-dijo Andre con sarcasmo.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Steven.

-Nada! No quiere decir nada-dijo Vega callando a Andre.

La noche llego y la cena improvisada de Trina ya estaba lista, es completamente una loca pero que bien cocina esta chica, estuve todo el tiempo viendo a Vega pero ella cada vez que hacia contacto conmigo lo rompía rápidamente, terminamos de cenar y cada uno tomo una habitación, los muchachos incluido Robbie, dormirían a bajo y las chicas dormiríamos en las habitaciones de la segunda planta, Trina y Cat tomaron la ultima habitación, yo no quería dormir sola, pero tampoco dormiría en la misma habitación de Trina y Cat, sin opción alguna, fui con Tori y su simio rubio.

-Oye gótica ve a otra habitación, aquí estamos MI novia y yo-dijo el simio rubio.

-Sam, esto cansada y no quiero escuchar otra tonta pelea entre ustedes, vayamos a dormir y listo-dijo Vega con un tono cansado.

-Hay solo una cama-dijo la maldita rubia.

-Bien, entonces tu y Jade dormirán en esa cómoda cama y yo iré a ese sofá-dijo Vega, si pensaba que iba a dormir junto a ese primate estaba completamente loca.

-No dejare que duermas en ese sofá, tu y la gótica dormirán en la cama y yo me quedare en el sofá-dijo el simio rubio.

-Que!? No, yo no voy a dormir con Jade, tu eres mi novia deberías dormir conmigo!-dijo molesta.

-Tori, mueve tu perfecto trasero a esa cama y duérmete!-contesto molesta.

-Pueden callarse y dormir!?-grite molesta acostándome en la cómoda cama.

-Uff, Jade ese es ti lado y este es el mio, te pasas de esta linea y juro que te tiraré por la ventana-dijo Vega molesta.

Sin mas que decir me gire y finjo estar dormida, unos largos minutos después volteo y veo si Vega esta bien dormida y me acerco mas a ella, enredo mis manos entre las suyas y beso suavemente su mejilla, debía aprovechar ese momento, no todos los días duermes junto a una latina sexy.

* * *

Hola! jeje tarde menos! Ubo Jori! jaja ok que abra pasado entre Beck y Tori? Porque Tori no tenia su camisa? Estára vivo el señor Vega?

Espero que les aya gustado :)

Bueno me encantaría responder los Reviews pero no puedo, maldita escuela y sus materias!

El proximo cap. va a ser mas largo...


	10. Chapter 10

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Trate de conciliar el sueño pero fue inútil, solo pensaba en mi padre y en el inútil de Beck, la charla que tuvimos no fue nada agradable, sentí el cuerpo de Jade pegarse al mio, entrelazo sus manos con las mías y debo un tierno beso en mi mejilla, viniendo de Jade era algo raro, ya que por su actitud podría esperar cualquier cosa menos eso, por otro lado es lindo que se porte así conmigo, me hace sentir bien, aleja los malos pensamiento de mi mente, como lo que sucedió con mi padre o la charla con Beck...**_

**FlashBack**

_**-Que quieres hablar conmigo, Vega?-pregunte Beck de mala gana.**_

_**-Quien dijo que íbamos a hablar?-pregunte caminando hasta un VR que estaba en el jardín trasero.**_

_**-Tu dijiste que querías hablar, veo que no solo eres idiota también olvidas las cosas...-dijo con un tono burlesco.**_

_**-No quiero pelear contigo Beck, quiero que hagamos las paces y no peleemos mas...-dije amablemente.**_

_**-Sabes... Extraño mucho ser tu amigo, me arrepiento mucho por como te trate a ti y a los demás, lo único que quiero es que Jade seas feliz y si tu la haces feliz voy a apoyarte en lo que desees, solo quiero que la cuides...-dijo acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Un momento, hace un momento estabas insultándome y ahora esperas que me crea esto de que quieres ser mi amigo?-dije algo molesta.**_

_**-No me creas si quieres, puedes seguir odiándome, solo voy a pedirte que cuides a Jade... Otra cosa mas, podrías darme solo un simple abrazo?-pregunte dejando caer una lagrima, se veía realmente arrepentido.**_

_**-Realmente estas arrepentido?-pregunte y el asintió rápidamente-Bien, solo un abrazo...-dije, de un momento a otro estaba abrazando a Beck, luego de unos segundos siento unas fuertes punzadas en mi abdomen, un dolor indescriptible es el que sentía, me alejo de Beck y veo mi camisa con un color rojizo la levanto rápidamente y veo mi abdomen cortado, levanto mi vista y hay estaba Beck empuñando un afilado cuchillo.**_

_**-Lo siento mucho Victoria, pero no hay lugar para los dos aquí...-susurro limpiando sus manos.**_

_**-Has cometido un grabe error, Oliver-dije viendo como se cerraban las heridas.  
**_

_**-Que... Rayos hiciste? Co... Como... No puede ser...-dijo asombrado.**_

_**-Sera mejor que olvides esa estupidez de querer hacerle daño a Jade o a cualquier otro del grupo, o te matare con mis propias manos-dije tomándolo fuertemente del cuello.**_

_**-Lo siento, no volveré a hacer eso, por favor suelta mi cuello...-dijo llorando como una niña.**_

_**-No seas llorón Oliver, ahora entra a la casa y no hagas algo estúpido o terminaras muerto-amenace tirándolo a piso.**_

_**Vi las manchas de sangre en mi camisa y rápidamente me la saque quedando solo en sostén, vi a el idiota de Beck mirando mis pechos como si fueran lo único que mirar, maldita rata traicionera.**_

**Fin FlashBack.**

**_-Gótica, sera mejor que dejes de tocar a mi chica si quieres conservar tus manos-susurro Sam desde el sofá fingiendo molestia._  
**

**_-Obligame, rubia hueca-susurro Jade contra mi nuca._**

**_-Cierren la boca y duerman!-dije molesta, asustando un poco a Jade._**

**_-Iré a dormir con Cat y Trina, amor sueña conmigo...-dijo Sam tomando una manta y dejando un beso en mis labios._**

**_-Tu novia es una idiota-susurro Jade sin soltar mis manos._**

**_-No digas eso de Sam, ahora suelta mis manos y duerme-dije fingiendo molestia. _**

**_-Quiero saber que va a pasar con nosotras...-susurro besando mi cuello._**

**_-Estoy cansada Jade, déjame dormir...-susurre rompiendo cualquier contacto entre nuestros cuerpos._**

**_-Eso mismo me decía una de las tantas novias que tenia mi padre, luego de unos minutos insistiendo estaba desnuda en mi cama-susurro dándome la espalda._**

**_-Tu te acostabas con las novias de tu padre?-pregunte algo decepcionada. _**

**_-No... Solo con una, se llamaba Brooke-dijo sentándose en la cama._**

**_-Ese nombre no se lo pondría ni a mi perro...-dije ocultando mi molesta._**

**_-No tenia el mejor nombre pero era muy sexy, mas sexy que tu y atenta con los demás, era un ángel sin alas, era la mejor besando, cuando sentí su cuerpo por primera vez, se volvió mi droga... -dijo como si esa tal "Brooke" fuera la mismísima Diosa Venus.  
_**

**_-Pues, me alegro por ti, ahora deja de hablar que quiero dormir-dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo o tal vez mis celos._**

**_-Acaso estas celosa?-dijo tomando mi cintura._**

**_-Claro que no, porque estaría celosa de alguien con no conozco y que no me interesa...-dije tratando de sacar sus manos de mi cuerpo._**

**_-Que paso hoy con Beck? Volviste sin camisa, Beck te hizo algo?-pregunto algo... Preocupada._**

**_-No es asunto tuyo, West-dije aun molesta._**

**_-Sabes que mataría a cualquier idiota que trate de lastimarte ¿Verdad?-dijo acariciando mi abdomen._**

**_-Porque me haces esto, Jade?-pregunte ocultando mi cabeza entre las almohadas.  
_**

**_-Porque... Me gustas, se que también te gusto, termina con Puckett, no soporto verte con ella..-susurro contra mi cuello._**

**_-No voy a dejarla... Ella me necesita...-dije tratando de alejarla._**

**_-Que sentiste con lo que sucedió hoy en la otra habitación?-pregunto jugando con mi cabello._**

**_-Me sentí... Genial-dije sinceramente._**

**_-No fuiste la única que se sintió así-dijo sin detener su juego con mi cabello._**

**_-Pero esta mal sentirme así, eres la ex de uno de mis mejores amigos y yo estoy con Sam...-dije algo triste._**

**_-No seas hipócrita, odias a Beck por como se comporta, lo único que se interpone entre nosotras es ese simio rubio que tienes como novia...-dijo molesta._**

**_-No odio a Beck, solo creo que es un estorbo y si conocieras a Sam te darías cuenta que es una persona muy buena...-dije sentándome en la cama._**

**_-Como puedo hacer que dejes a Sam?-pregunto._**

**_-No voy a dejar a Sam por nada-dije algo insegura._**

**_-Hmm, sabes que cuando la besas estas besando un espermatozoide de Sikowitz?-dijo abrazando a una almohada.  
_**

**_-Eso es asqueroso Jade, pero nada de lo que digas va a hacer que deje a Sam-dije tratando de sacar esa horrible imagen de mi cabeza._**

**_-Sera mejor dormir, descansa...-dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla._**

**_-Descansa...-dije acomodándome sobre la cama._**

**_*Narra Trina*_**

**_Todo lo que sucedía era algo nuevo para mi, hace solo unas horas estaba de compras con Cat y Beck... Y ahora estoy tratando de sobrevivir, debo admitir que llegue viva hasta aquí gracias a Tori, ahora es lo único que tengo, debo protegerla con mi vida, bueno también tengo a Steven, el es como mi hermano, también daría la vida por el._**

**_-En que piensas?-pregunta Cat sacándome de mis pensamientos._**

**_-En nada, creo que tendrías que dormir un poco...-dije amablemente._**

**_-Lo haría pero cada vez que trato, no puedo-dijo tomando un tono serio._**

**_-Porque?-pregunto desinteresada._**

**_-Cada vez que cierro los ojos se me viene a la mente el beso que te di la otra noche-dijo gateando hasta estar frente a mi._**

**_-Cat, respecto a eso yo... _**

**_-No, yo sentí cosas muy lindas en ese beso y se que tu también...-dijo interrumpiéndome._**

**_-No hagas eso, Cat...-dije nerviosa al sus besos en mi cuello._**

**_-Me vuelves loca, Trina-susurro contra mi cuello._**

**_-Y tu a mi, pero no hagas esto Cat...-dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no sean los besos de Cat._**

**_-Déjate llevar, Tri...-dijo quedando sobre mi cuerpo._**

**_-Esto es ilegal, eres menor de edad...-susurre entre sus labios._**

**_-Trina tengo 17 años y tu 18, no es como si tuvieras 40 o 50 años, ademas... Ahora no existen reglas...-susurro pasando sus manos por debajo de mi camisa._**

**_-Cat, no puedo dejarte hacer esto, eres una niña aun...-dije tratando de alejarla de mi.  
_**

**_-Tri, eres hermosa, pero por favor cállate y bésame-dijo con una voz ronca que hizo estremecer._**

**_-Espero que no les moleste que me quede aquí...-dijo Sam entrando a la habitación quedándose sorprendida por ver esa escena._**

**_-No importa Sam, pasa...-dije tratando de alejar a Cat._**

**_-Iré a dormir con Robbie si molesto aquí...-dijo Sam algo nerviosa._**

**_-No molestas Sam, iré a vigilar que todo este bien, descansen-dije tratando de huir de esa habitación._**

**_-Trina, si no quieres nada conmigo, por favor dímelo-dijo Cat algo molesta.  
_**

**_-Cat yo... Siento cosas por ti, pero... No estoy lista para hacer algo aun, entiéndeme por favor-dije tratando de sonar calmada._**

**_-Estaré esperando... Adios-dijo dejando un delicado beso en mis labios._**

* * *

**_Holaa! Gracias por esperar, lamento mucho la tardanza pero, reprobé todas mis materias y bueno tengo que estudiar :( _**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Cap de hoy, me llegaron unos PM pidiendo lemon o algo así, lamento informarles que yo nos soy buena con esas cosas, por cierto hace unos día deje esta cuenta abierta en mi escuela y bueno no se quien fue el hijoeputa (sorry no soy de insultar) que me borro algunos archivos e historias, voy a ver como hago para volver a publicar la otra historia :3_**

**_Gracias a todos por dejar un Reviews, Saludos_**


	11. Horde of dead

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Desperté sintiendo el suave brazo de Jade rodeando mi cintura, se veía tan tierna en esa posición, tratando de no despertarla trate de correr mi cuerpo pero ella se aferro mas a mi, me di por vencida y trate de despertarla pero al parecer ella tiene un sueño muy pesado.**_

_**-Jade... Despierta...-susurre moviendo su brazo.  
**_

_**-Hmm, Alex déjame dormir...-dijo adormecida.**_

_**-No soy Alex, podrías soltarme?-dije tratando de salir.**_

_**-Vega eres tu... Hmm no voy a soltarte...-dijo aferrándose mas a mi.**_

_**-Jade, vamos suéltame-pedí otra vez.**_

_**-Bien... Que gruñona eres cuando despiertas-dijo burlona.**_

_**-Eso no es cierto!-bufe molesta.**_

_**-Claro que si, por cierto te vez mas hermosa cuando despiertas...-dijo dejando un suave beso en mis labios.**_

_**-No hagas eso-dije molesta.**_

_**-Que? Esto...-dijo besándome otra vez. **_

_**-Tori, despier...-dijo Sam entrando a la habitación.**_

_**-Sam, bajo en un momento...-dije nerviosa.**_

_**-Que rayos hacia la lengua de esa gótica en tu boca?-pregunto Sam fingiendo estar enojada.**_

_**-Creo que es muy obvio, no?-dijo Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-Luego hablaremos de esto, es mejor que bajes ahora-dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.**_

_**-Eso no fue lo que espere que sucediera, supongo que dejaras al simio rubio y estarás conmigo ahora...-dijo Jade vistiéndose.**_

_**-Que?! No, yo no dejare a Sam-dije tratando de apartar mi vista de su cuerpo semi-desnudo.**_

_**-Entonces ella va a dejarte, te veo abajo-dijo atrapando mis labios con los suyos-Adiós gruñona-dijo antes de salir.**_

_**Termine de vestirme pensado en el comportamiento de Jade, como es posible que de un día para otro me trate tan bien, no es que me moleste sentir sus labios y sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo pero es un cambio muy repentino y Jade no tiene ese tipo de cambios, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Sam esperando en el pasillo con una picara sonrisa.**_

_**-Sam, siento mucho lo que sucedió en la habitación...-dije antes de acercarme a ella.**_

_**-Que? jaja no debes sentir nada, recuerda que esta relación no es de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**-No estas molesta?-pregunte algo avergonzada.**_

_**-Claro que no, recuerda que esta relación la cree solo para que West se apresurar contigo-dijo tranquilamente.**_

_**-Creí que era solo para que Steven y... Oh! Como pudiste? Todo esto fue un tonto plan tuyo para acercarme a Jade...-dije molesta.**_

_**-No me lo agradezcas ahora, tal vez cuando este disfrutando el cuerpo de la gótica-dijo posando su mano en mi hombro.**_

_**-Yo no quería que tu me ayudaras!-dije molesta.**_

_**-Todo bien aquí?-pregunto Jade desde las escaleras.**_

_**-Si, Tori como te dacia, terminamos, lo nuestro no va a funcionar si tu estas pensando en otra...-dijo Sam fingiendo molestia. **_

_**-Estas bien?-pregunto Jade acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Si, sera mejor bajar ahora, ya vamos retrasados-dije bajando a la sala.**_

_**-Tori, que bueno que despertaste-dijo Trina con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Si todos están listos, podemos irnos-dije guardando mi glock 17 dentro de mis borcegos.**_

_**-Todos estamos listos, excepto Beck, el aún no a bajado-dijo Andre tomando un bolso.**_

_**-Iré a buscarlo...-dije subiendo a la habitación en donde se encontraba.**_

_**-Quieres que yo lo haga?-pregunto Steven pero yo me negué.**_

_**Entre al cuanto donde se encontraba y todo parecía normal pero el no estaba allí o eso parecía, se escucharon unos golpes en el cuarto de baño, estuve a punto de entrar pero me detuve, di unos golpes y al no tener respuesta entre lentamente todo parecía normal, estaba apunto de salir cuando siento un fuerte golpe, levanto la vista y veo a Beck con algunas manchas de sangre en su camisa... En ese momento Beck ya no era Beck...**_

_**-Tori? Estas bien?-pregunto Alex entrando a el cuarto.**_

_**-Alex, no entres!-grite viendo como se acercaba Beck el cuerpo casi muerto de Beck.**_

_**-Wow, esta muerto?-pregunto asombrado.**_

_**-Si, bueno ahora lo estará...-dije sacando mi navaja.  
**_

_**-Espera no lo hagas tu, quiero hacerlo yo...-dijo sacando la navaja de mis manos.**_

_**-Estas seguro?-pregunte algo preocupada pero al parecer fue tarde ya que Beck estaba tirado sobre la alfombra con un agujero en su cabeza.  
**_

_**-Debería sentirme mal por lo que acabo de hacer... Pero no siento nada, porque?-pregunto confundido.**_

_**-No lo se pequeño, para mi es muy difícil entender esto, pero recuerda no debes sentirte mal por esto, el ya no era Beck, ahora... Sera mejor bajar...-dije tomando la navaja de sus manos.**_

_**-Todo bien? Donde esta Beck?-pregunto Jade.**_

_**-Debemos irnos...-dije tomando uno de los bolsos.**_

_**-Les hice una pregunta...-dijo Jade algo molesta.**_

_**-Y yo dije que debemos irnos!-grite asustando un poco a mis amigos.**_

_**-Tori... Debes ver esto...-dijo Trina mirando por una de las ventanas.**_

_**-Que rayos...-dije viendo una horda de zombies acercándose a la casa.**_

_**-Que sucede?-pregunto Sikowitz.**_

_**-Debemos irnos ahora, esto se pondrá muy feo si nos quedamos...-dijo Trina.**_

_**-Bien, nos separaremos en 2 grupos, Trina, Cat, Jade, Steven y Andre ustedes se irán en el hummer. Alex, Sikowitz, Sam, Robbie y yo iremos en el chevrolet cruze, saben donde debe ir-dije tomando la mano de Alex.  
**_

_**-No! Yo iré contigo-dijo Jade.**_

_**-No es momento de discutir esto, ve con Trina!-dije trabando la puerta de entrada para ahorrar tiempo-Salgan de aquí, AHORA!-grite.**_

_**-No me iré si no es contigo-dijo Jade acercándose a mi.**_

_**-Jade no hagas esto mas difícil, ve con los demás...-dije sacando una F-1 (N/A:ES UNA GRANADA) de mi bolsillo.**_

_**-No, si tu no vienes conmigo no me iré!-grito molesta.**_

_**-Bien, rompe esa ventana y corre yo iré detrás de ti-dije sosteniendo la puerta.**_

_**-Eso es muy peligrosos, Tori...-dijo algo asustada.**_

_**-No seas gallina y hazlo, se acaba el tiempo-dije colocando un sofá sobre la puerta.**_

_**-Listo!-dijo rompiendo el cristal.**_

_**-Corre!-dije tomando su mano luego de tirar la F-1.**_

_**-Que fue eso?!-pregunto Sam encendiendo el vehículo.  
**_

_**-Necesitaba tiempo...-dije descansando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Robbie. **_

_**''Chicos? Están todos bien allí?''pregunto Trina desde el radio.**_

_**-Si, la chica Darks esta aquí...-dijo Sam molestando a Jade.**_

_**-Cierra la boca simio rubio!-grito Jade molesta.**_

_**-Basta! Sam deja tus bromas para otro momento...-dije mas calmada.**_

_**-Ella me trato de simio!-grito molesta.**_

_**-Eso eres!-grito Jade.**_

_**-Parecen niñas de kinder!-grite molesta.**_

_**-Samantha! August! Deben comportarse!-intervino Sikowitz.  
**_

_**-Gracias Sikowitz-dije amablemente.**_

_**-Te vez demasiado sexy cuando te molestas-susurro Jade sobre mi cuello.**_

_**-Gracias Jade, pero no creo que a Beck le guste saber que piensas eso de mi...-dijo Robbie.**_

_**-No te dije a ti! Por cierto que sucedió con Beck?-pregunto Jade.**_

_**-El estaba convertido y Alex lo termino de matar...-dije casi en un susurro.**_

_**-Alex?! Mi pequeño Alex?!-pregunto Jade.**_

_**-Si... El quiso hacerlo...-dije apenada.**_

_**-Pero... El es solo un niño...-dijo con un toque de tristeza.**_

_**-Lo siento...-dije apenada.**_

_**-No fue tu culpa... Descuida-dijo tomando mi mano.**_

_**-Esto es demasiado cursi, porque no se besan y fin-dijo Rex.**_

_**-Cierra la boca tonto títere!-dijo Jade.**_

_**-Oh! La bruja me llamo títere!-grito Rex.**_

_**-Este sera un largo viaje...-dijo Sikowitz negando con la cabeza.**_

* * *

Holaaaaa! Volvi, perdon por tardar en actualizar :C bueno Beck murio espero que esten felices, iba a morir salvando a Tori...

bien sus respuestas:

DannyWest: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. No sabia que tardaban tanto en actualizar y yo que me sentia mal por tardar en actualizar XD

mica : Lo mate feliz? lo de Cat y Trina, osea Trina quiere conservar la inocencia de Cat!.

Guest: Esos idiotas, tendrian que morir en una hoguera! Matenlos okno yo conozco a RomiiSosa, (es mi amor platonico XD) si, le dijeron que suba el fic y fue todo un fraude, lamento mucho lo que le paso a ella u.u era una buena escritora, bueno sigue siendo una buena escritora (pero en otra pagina)

LuluLove: gracias que bueno que te guste, por cierto nada es imposible (excepto lamerse el codo) jaja en unas semanas cumplo 15 así que no se XD

SuperGirlLess: awww me amas?! mi osito se pondra celoso :3

felices fiestas mis queridos lectores y lectoras :D y por si acaso feliz año nuevo!


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Narra Tori*_**

**_Luego de unos largos kilómetros soportando las tontas peleas entre Jade y Sam, decidimos pasar la noche en un pequeño motel que se encontraba junto a la carretera, tal vez no era un motel de lujo pero para pasar la noche era seguro y no se encontraban muchos caminantes por la zona._**

**_-Bien, sera mejor que descansen por hoy, mañana sera un día largo-dije tomando un rifle._**

**_-Tu deberías descansar, te vez muy cansada...-dijo Andre algo preocupado._**

**_-Andre, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida._**

**_-Es la peor actuación que e visto a lo largo de mi carrera, Tori debes descansar-dijo Sikowitz_**

**_-El cabeza de coco tiene razón, debes descansar muñeca-dijo Rex._**

**_-Cierra la boca títere pervertido-dijo Jade molesta._**

**_-Cierra la tu bruja-dijo Rex._**

**_-Robbie, guarda a Rex-pedí amablemente._**

**_-No! Otra vez no!-grito el títere._**

**_-Tori, tenemos que hablar...-dijo Steven seriamente._**

**_-No se como vas a tomarlo... La noche anterior estaba con Beck vigilando y no se como pero Beck fue atacado por un caminante yo trate de ayudarlo pero el dijo que estaría bien si descansaba pero el ahora esta muerto y siento que yo soy el culpable por no pedir ayuda...-dijo soltando unas lagrimas._**

**_-Tu sabias de esto? Steven porque no me lo dijiste!? El podría seguir vivo si lo ayudaba-dije molesta._**

**_-Lo siento, el dijo que estaría bien y yo... Lo siento Tori...-dijo entre lagrimas._**

**_-... Te sucedió algo a ti?-pregunte molesta y preocupada a las vez._**

**_-No... Solo... Solo unos rasguños en mis brazos-dijo levantando sus mangas._**

**_-Debemos limpiar esas heridas...-dije seriamente._**

**_-Tori? Todo esta bien aquí?-pregunto Trina._**

**_-Si... Solo hablábamos...-dije fingiendo una sonrisa._**

**_-Steven estas llorando? Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Trina preocupada._**

**_-Si, solo me desahogaba...-dijo Steven secando sus lagrimas._**

**_Entramos al hummer y limpie los rasguños que se encontraban es sus brazos, luego de unos minutos Jade entro y empezó con sus escenas de celos._**

**_-Esto ya esta listo, luego hablaremos...-dije cerrando su vendaje._**

**_-Gracias Tori, lamento mucho lo que sucedió-dijo apenado._**

**_-Vete ahora-dijo Jade con u tono molesto._**

**_-Claro, los siento-se disculpo._**

**_-Que hacias con el idiota aquí?-pregunto molesta._**

**_-Desde cuando debo decirte que hago y que no hago?-pregunte algo borde._**

**_-Lo siento no volveré a preguntarte nada señorita Vega!-dijo acercándose._**

**_-Jade, sera mejor que te vayas...-dije algo cansada._**

**_-Te vez cansada, le diré a Andre que vigile por esta noche...-dijo parándose._**

**_-No es necesario, yo vigilaré esta noche-dije tomando su mano para detenerla._**

**_-No debes hacer esto, es mucho para ti, deja que te ayudemos... Por favor, mi amor-dijo empezando a dejar besos por mi cuello._**

**_-Jade... No hagas esto...-dije alejándola de mi. _**

**_-Eres hermosa cuando te resistes... Pero déjate llevar solo por hoy...-dijo antes de fundirnos en un cálido y dulce beso._**

**_-To... Lo siento!-chillo Cat cerrando la puerta._**

**_-Juro que matare a esa niña...-dijo Jade entre besos._**

**_-Hmm... Iré a hablar con ella...-dije soltando sus labios._**

**_-No, ella hace cosas peores con Trina por las noches...-dijo atrapando mis labios otra vez._**

**_Luego de una larga sesión de besos convencí a Jade de dejarme ir, aunque moría por quedarme besando sus labios y su hermoso cuerpo..._**

**_-Esto no termina aquí, Vega...-dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior._**

**_-Si eso quieres, prepárate para lo que sigue... West-dije besándola apasionadamente. _**

**_-No te vayas, deja que Andre vigilé-pidió abrazándome. _**

**_-No, ahora suéltame... Bien, adiós-dije dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. _**

* * *

**_Hola, espero que hayan pasado una linda nochebuena y una feliz navidad :) Volví antes de años nuevo :D bien es corto pero es lo que pude hacer. Lo siento mucho..._**

**_DannyWest: Murio Beck *dance for the death of Beck* Bueno ahora sabemos la causa de su muerte e.e Catrina falta poco, es que me emociono con JORI y bueno en el cap que sigue habrá Catrina :3_**

**_vaniap0211: Beck muerto Jori se unio que mas podemos pedir?!_**

**_mica: Espero que este Cap. haya ayudado a responder tu pregunta sobre Beck, Tori ya no puede resistirse! Wiii jaja _**

**_rusher y victorian of heart: Alex también quiere JORI, por esa razón mato a Beck o ''re'' mato y NTP yo no puedo actualizar todos los días tu tampoco puedes comentar todos los cap :D_**

**_Feliz Año Nuevo, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho... Gracias, besos y abrazos :3 _**


	13. Chapter 13

_***Narra Trina***_

_**Un viaje de 7 largas horas soportando a Cat era algo agotador, lo único que deseaba era dormir por horas y horas, hasta que todo este caos terminara.**_

_**-Que sucede, Trina? Te vez fatal-dijo Andre entrando a la habitación donde me encontraba.**_

_**-Creo que es algo obvio, desde hace días duermo como indigente, los muertos tratan de comernos y tengo que soportar las malditas discusiones que tiene Jade con Sam...-dije totalmente cansada.**_

_**-Lo se, es duro... Todas las noches pienso en mi abuela, tal vez este loca... Pero ella es lo único que tengo... Tu crees que ella siga viva?-pregunto recostándose en mis piernas.**_

_**-Me encantaría tener una respuesta para tu pregunta, lo único que puedo decirte es que... Debes ser fuerte, este mundo ya no es el mismo-dije posando mi mano sobre su cabellera.**_

_**-Lo se, todos debemos ser fuertes en este momento...-dijo acariciando mi mano.**_

_**-Trina, estas aquí? Oh que bue... Que están haciendo?-pregunto Cat molesta.**_

_**-Solo hablamos, rojita...-dijo Andre separándose de mi.**_

_**-Andre, quiero hablar con Trina, vete... Ahora-dijo señalando la puerta.**_

_**-Claro... Gracias pos escucharme Trina...-dijo amablemente.**_

_**-Te llevas muy bien con Andre...-dijo algo molesta.**_

_**-Cat... Estoy agotada, mañana hablamos-dije recostándome sobre la cama. **_

_**-No parecías ''agotada'' cuando Andre de acariciaba... Sabes me das asco Trina, primero conmigo y ahora con Andre?! Si solo quieres divertirte no cuentes conmigo-dijo molesta. **_

_**-Yo te doy asco? Porque no vas con Robbie? Tal vez el te de menos asco...-dije molesta.**_

_**-Eso haré! Tu solo eres una... Una idiota que lo único en lo que piensa es en si misma-dijo enfadada. **_

_**-Yo seré una tonta **__**que lo único en lo que piensa es en si misma, pero tu solo eres una niña histérica, vete con Robbie y quédate con el!-dije saliendo furiosa de la habitación.**_

_****__**No se cuento habré caminado pero cuando me dí cuenta estaba lejos del motel, me sentí estúpida al irme así, camine unos minuto y al no encontrar el motel decidí disparar una sola vez, tal vez así Tori me encontraría, luego de unos minutos de disparar escuche unos ruidos entre los arbustos, algo asustada saque mi pistola y apunte hacia donde provenía el ruido, di unos pasos atrás y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro.**_

_****__***Narra Tori***_

_****__**Luego de unas horas vigilando que todo este bien, llego Sikowitz con una taza de café entre sus manos y me la entrego, luego de unos minutos insistiendo para poder vigilar le entregue el rifle y baje hasta una de las habitación y decidí dormir un momento hasta que oí un disparo, rápidamente me levante y tome mi arma saliendo de la habitación encontrándome con Jade y Sam. **_

_****__**-Oyeron eso?-pregunto Jade.**_

_****__**-Creo que es algo obvio, idiota-dijo Sam.**_

_****__**-Cierren la boca un momento! Quiero oír de donde proviene el ruido...-dije tratando de escuchar.**_

_****__**-Eso no es posible, Vega... Ha menos que tengas poderes jaja-dijo Jade.**_

_****__**-Aun no le has dicho?-pregunto Sam.**_

_****__**-No encontre el momento adecuado-dije saliendo del motel.**_

_****__**-Que debes decirme?-pregunto Jade.**_

_****__**-Nada... Sikowitz viste algo?-pregunte.**_

_****__**-No, solo oí el disparo-dijo acomodando el rifle.**_

_****__**-Bien, si mi sentidos no me fallan el disparo proviene del bosque, iré a investigar que es, Sam toma el radio y dime si algo pasa-dije acomodando mi ropa.**_

_****__**-Estas loca? No puedes salir con esas cosas muertas allí afuera-dijo Jade molesta.**_

_****__**-Debo hacerlo, pueden necesitar ayuda-dije tomando mi pistola.**_

_****__**- Y que con eso? Que lo ayude otro...-dijo tomando mi mano.**_

_****__**-Jade, no empieces con esto... Prometo que voy a volver y te daré algo que vienes pidiendo desde que salimos de Atlanta-dije acariciando su mejilla. **_

_****__**-Sexo?-pregunto confundida.**_

_****__**-No... Tus tijeras de ''I scissoring''-dije rápidamente.**_

_****__**-Oh... Bueno pero antes quiero esto-dijo besándome-Bien, ten cuidado...**_

_****__**-Eso fue asqueroso... Tori... Mata muchos zombies y saluda a pie grande de mi parte-dijo Sam.**_

_****__**-Que idiota, cuiden a los demás-dije ''corriendo'' hacia el bosque.**_

* * *

Hola feliz 1 de enero :3 ok bueno se que es corto pero bueno es lo que pude hacer :c

gracias por sus comentarios :)

DannyWest: ahora que voy a hacer con tu regalo? ._. okno c: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. feliz 1 de enero XD

rusher y victorian of heart: aun no son novia ._.

mica: e.e Tori y Jade tendrán 1313? No, no tendrán 1313, Tori va a darle duro contra el muro ._. jaja okno bueno capas si lo va a hacer , bueno aquí tiene Catrina, es poquito lo se :c

Guest: jaja saludos desde mi casa :_ perdón saludos desde Argentina vecino chileno XD

vaniap0211: llegaron bien pero ahora hay que saber que paso con Trina y también hay que ver si Tori saludo a pie grande XD


	14. Chapter 14

_***Narra Tori***_

_**Luego de unos minutos buscando el lugar de donde provino ese disparo me dí por vencida y decidí volver, camine unos metros hasta que sentí una mano rodeando mi cintura y otra tapando mi boca. **_

_**-Shh deja de hacer ruido... Esas cosas pueden oírte -dijo una voz detrás de mi.**_

_**-No me toques idiota...-dije luego de sacarme su mano de mi boca.**_

_**-Lo siento, soy Emily Smith...-dijo amablemente.**_

_**-Tori Vega... Que haces aquí? Quieres hacerme daño? Tienes un grupo?-dije rápidamente.**_

_**-Wow, esas fueron muchas preguntas... Bien, estoy aquí porque golpee sin querer a alguien y ahora esta inconsciente, no te haré daño y no tengo ningún grupo...-dijo calmada.**_

_**-Oh genial, necesitas ayuda?-pregunte amablemente.**_

_**-Claro, ven la e dejado aquí...-dijo señalando una pequeña cueva.**_

_**-Agg esto es asqueroso...-dije algo asqueada.**_

_**-Lo se, es ella, es muy bonita...-dijo corriendo el cabello de... Trina!**_

_**-Trina! Ella es mi hermana idiota como pudiste golpearla?!-dije molesta.**_

_**-Lo siento creí que era una de esas cosas, no fue mi intención herirla-dijo bajando su miranda.**_

_**-Debo llevarla al campamento... Tu vendrás conmigo, si vez que algo se acerca no grites-dije cargando a Trina en mis brazos.**_

_**-Oye desde que esto empezó yo estuve sola y se como defenderme-dijo molesta.**_

_**-Pff como tu digas niña...-dije caminando en la espesa oscuridad del bosque.**_

_**-Niña? hahaha tengo 21 años, tu cuantos tienes 15?-dijo corriendo unas ramas del camino.**_

_**-Tengo 17... Y bien, de donde eres?-pregunte amablemente.**_

_**-Soy del Desierto de Texas, llevo 2 meses viviendo en Los Ángeles y tu?...-dijo caminando junto a mi.**_

_**-Hollywood... Allí vivo con mi padre y mi hermana...-dije sacando el radio para llamar a Sam y decirle que despeje el lugar.**_

_***Sam... Me escuchas?***_

_***Aquí el capitán Sikowitz, Sam esta muy ocupada con unos grasitos***_

_***Hmm bien, el lugar esta despejado?***_

_***Si, donde estas no te veo?***_

_***No importa, Trina esta herida y estoy con alguien mas***_

_**Sin mas que decir apague el radio y camine junto a Emily hasta el motel, ya todos estaban en algunas de las habitaciones a excepción de Sikowitz y Sam, saque unas vendas y cure la herida de Trina y luego de unos minutos ella despertó.**_

_**-Como te siente Tri?-pregunte algo preocupada.**_

_**-Hmm algo adolorida, quien es ella?-pregunto viendo a Emily.**_

_**-Soy Emily, lamento mucho haberte golpeado-dijo apenada.**_

_**-Descuida no es tan grabe, yo debí quedarme aquí-dijo acomodándose en la cama.**_

_**-Porque te fuiste Trina?-pregunte.**_

_**-Discutí con Cat, me moleste y salí de aquí hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue a ese bosque-dijo apenada. **_

_**-Bien, sera mejor que descanses-dije besando su frente.  
**_

_**Salí de la habitación junto con Emily, luego de una larga charla descubrí **__**que teníamos muchas cosas en común... Si ella se unía al grupo seria de gran ayuda.**_

_**-Oye, se que tal vez es algo rápido preguntarte esto... Pero que dices si te unes a nuestro grupo?-pregunte notando como se acercaba Jade.**_

_**-Eso seria genial! Gracias Tori...-dijo muy emocionada abrazándome.**_

_**-Vega te dejo sola unos minutos y ya tienes a otra...-dijo Jade algo molesta.**_

_**-Que?... No es lo que tu crees! Jade ella es Emily... Emily ella es Jade...-dije soltando a Emily.**_

_**-Un gusto Jade y... No intento nada con Tori-dijo algo nerviosa.**_

_**-Mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de MI chica-dijo Jade rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.**_

_**-Tu chica? En que momento accedí a eso?-pregunte elevando una de mis cejas.**_

_**-Hmm... Donde están mis tijeras?-pregunto nerviosa.**_

_**-Toma, por cierto Emily se uniría al grupo, su ayuda nos vendrá bien...-dije entregado sus tijeras.**_

_**-Me parece bien, solo mantente alejada de Tori o estas tijeras terminaran clavadas en tu cerebro-dijo en un tono amenazador.**_

_**-Cla... Claro, yo jamas intentaría algo con ella si esta contigo-dijo algo nerviosa.**_

_**-Tori, gótica y tu niña bonita, deben ver esto...-dijo Sam.**_

_**-No me llames así idiota!-dijo Jade molesta.**_

_**-Que quieres Sam?-pregunte algo cansada.**_

_**-Estaba buscando algunas cervezas y encontré esta cosa-dijo señalando un perro ensangrentado.**_

_**-Sam! Esto es asqueroso...-dije horrorizada.**_

_**-Es bonito, solo imagina que es el cuerpo del simio al cual llamas ''Sam''-dijo Jade tocando al perro con sus botas.**_

_**-Saben... La noche anterior me encontré una manada de estas cosas, el virus no solo infecta a los humanos, también a los animales-dijo Emily.**_

_**-Eso ya lo sabíamos, solo que los que matamos no se veían así...-dije tratando de no vomitar al ver esa cosa.**_

_**-Estos son los que han evolucionado, es difícil matarlos-dijo tocando un liquido blanco algo viscoso.  
**_

_**-Ustedes no deberían estar en sus habitaciones?-pregunto una dulce voz detrás de nosotras, Cat.**_

_**-Si, solo que Sam quería mostrarnos algo, sera mejor volver a dormir, Emily puedes dormir en la misma habitación que Trina, así te sientes mas segura y cerca del grupo, Sam ayuda a Sikowitz allí arriba...-dije caminando hacia mi habitación.**_

_**-Donde crees que vas? Tu te vienes conmigo...-dijo Jade tirando de mi brazo.**_

_**-Jade, estoy cansada, hoy fue un día muy agotador...-dije fatigada.**_

_**-Lo se, te daré un masaje... Que dices?-pregunto entrando a una de las habitaciones.**_

_**-Hmm... Solo un masaje y luego iré a dormir-dije segura.**_

_**-No, dormirás conmigo, me siento mas segura si tu estas aquí-dije abrazándome.**_

_**-Solo dormiremos...-dije acostandome en la cama.**_

_**-Lo que tu quieras...-dijo dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello.**_

_**-Jade... Solo el masaje y dormiremos-dije tomando su mano.**_

_**-Que somos?-pregunto algo nerviosa.**_

_**-No lo se, que quieres que seamos?-pregunte sentandola en mis piernas.**_

_**-Creo que es obvio...-dijo jugando con mis manos.**_

_**-Amigas con derecho a rose? -pregunte divertida.**_

_**-Quiero ser la dueña de tus besos, caricias y sonrisas... Quiero que seas solo mía...-dijo dulcemente. **_

_**-Eso es los mas cursi que e oído West...-dije acariciando sus mejillas.**_

_**-Eres una idiota Vega, tu deberías estar en mi lugar...-dijo tomando mi rostro con sus suaves y frías manos.**_

_**-Quieres... Ser mi... mi... Agg esto es dificil-dije molesta.**_

_**-Sigue Vega no hay prisa-dijo molestándome mas. **_

_**-Sabes mejor vayamos a dormir-dije molesta.**_

_**-Te vez muy linda cuando te molestas... Y si quiero ser tu novia-dijo para luego besar mis labios.**_

_**-Iba a preguntar si querías ayudarme a conquistar a Cat...-dije separándome de ella.**_

_**-Que?! En serio Cat?-dijo molesta.**_

_**-Hahaha es broma, lo siento ''novia''-dije tomándola por la cintura. **_

_**-Idiota, sera mejor dormir, descansa-dijo besando mis labios.  
**_

_**-Tu también...**_

_***Narra Trina***_

_**El maldito dolor de cabeza y la tonta discusión que tuve con Cat no me dejaba dormir, luego de varios intentos en vano, alguien entro a la habitación, era Emily, vaya que me golpeo fuerte esta chica.**_

_**-Hola Trina-dijo amablemente.**_

_**-Hey Emily, hola...-dije con una sonrisa algo fingida.**_

_**-Como te siente?-pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama. **_

_**-Mal, mi cabeza duele mucho y no puedo dormir-dije sinceramente.**_

_**-Lo lamento de veras , mira tengo unas aspirinas... Tal vez te puedan ayudar a dormir-dijo sacando un frasco de aspirinas.**_

_**-Solo tomare una, no soy muy apegada a los medicamentos-dije tomando una.**_

_**-Yo igual, esto lo saque hace unos días de una farmacia, creí que podría ser útil-dijo con una bella sonrisa. **_

_**-Si que lo son, gracias...-dije posando mi mano en su hombro.**_

_**-No... no es nada... Oh por cierto Tori dijo que podría dormir aquí, no te molesta verdad?-pregunto nerviosa.**_

_**-Claro que no, la cama es grande y yo no suelo ocupar la por completo-dije algo emocionada.**_

_**-Gracias, ni sentirlas que estoy aquí-dijo sacándose sus converse y su chaqueta la cual le quedaba de lujo.**_

_**-Bien, descansa Emily...-dije amablemente.**_

_**-Tu igual...**_

* * *

_**Hola! lo se tarde mas de lo normal, es que con esto de año nuevo y todo eso no tengo mucho tiempo ustedes entienden, bueno se que es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo :/ bueno por si tienen alguna duda sobre Emily ella físicamente en mi mente es como jennifer lawrence.**_

_**mica: Steven, Trina, Sam, David.V y la mamá de Jade saben sobre los poderes de Tori. Bueno ya sabemos que le paso a Trina! okno gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**rusher y victorian of heart: Ahora si son novias oficialmente, y no entiendo a lo que te refieres, me explicas? **_

_**vaniap0211: JAJA Falta mucha mas intriga en este fic e.e Saludos :)**_

_**GuitarsThatWriteAndSing: Habré mas problemas e.e saludos **_

_**DannyWest : Mal la pelea, ahora Trina no puede dormir :c Tori tiene que darle duro contra el muro a Jade :3 pero no soy buena escribiendo eso :c Buero ubo Jori, pero nada de Catrina :c sorry el el proximo habrá un poco mas :3 saludos**_

_**Gracias por leer a todos a los que comentan y a los que no tambien :3 **_


End file.
